Common Differences
by Graymoon74
Summary: COMPLETED! Dorian has survived the painting. Not meant to be slashy. All characters are included in this fic. Thanks for R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A billowing wind hit upon the house disrupting the meeting, but not stopping it. Thria noticed this, but didn't stop her sweeping of the mud. She was now in such a hissy that she was hardly listening to anything but her own words that were falling like hard breaths from her mouth. Her hands gripped the rags she held so tightly that she was sure she was going to rub her whole being into the floor. And the mud wasn't disappearing so easily. It was spreading out, making bigger splotches in the fibers of the rug. 

She sat back now and uttered a curse or two. 

Her back was beginning to ache so badly that she found herself grabbing at it as if that would help it stop throbbing. It didn't help. 

Finally, now stooped back over the black blotches on the carpet, she resolved herself to getting it done and getting to bed. She was eager to get back to the romance book lying upstairs on her little nightstand. 

Another wind slammed the house, causing Thria to look at the front door. It seemed to be quivering in its frame. The gold door handle moving about as if the wind had hands to turn it. She puzzled this as she stared at the way it was jerking about now. 

When had the wind ever done that?

She stood, peering up the steps toward the meeting room. Obviously no one had heard the commotion of the front door. And the only reason it had been kept a secret was the horrible howling of the wind. Nothing could be heard unless you were on top of it.

She moved back toward the first step, but didn't go any further. The door was now quiet. The wind outside was still quite threatening, but it wasn't slamming the door anymore and Thria was thankful for that. She just wanted her book and her warm covers pulled up to her chin. Maybe she would even treat herself to a candy or two.

She looked down at her large waist and reasoned with herself that one or two candies couldn't hurt her. 

And just as she was leaning over to pick up the bucket in order to go fill it again with cleaner water, the front door burst in upon its hinges, splinters of wood flying everywhere.

Thria dropped the bucket in astonishment. Snow was now billowing into the front hall, filling the bottom step of the stairway with whiteness. 

She could see right out into the street. See the lamppost half covered in a blanket of white, reaching up toward the night sky as if to beg for help before it was totally taken over by the cold flakes. 

More snow flew in, now landing in cold kisses on her fair skin. She looked up the steps and was surprised to see no one looking down upon her. Why hadn't anyone heard this racket? This was enough to wake the dead!

Turning back to the door, a look of anger mixed with worry on her face, she pulled back quickly, almost falling to her behind on the steps. Someone now stood in the doorway. His eyes locked upon her. His black hair laden with fluffs of white snow. 

"Mr. Gray." She said softly and then she fainted upon the stairs.


	2. Can't Really Be True

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. 

~ This fic is based on the movie ~

Mina moved over to the second window, her hands buried deep in the rather large pockets of her black velvet dress. She really wasn't in the mood for any of it tonight. Not the arguing and certainly not the lateness. And they were all late. She knew that Nemo had recently ported so she could let him off with that excuse, but the other three weren't going to have a chance to start any sort of empty explanations. At this exact hour, she was quite tempted to smack someone. And she immediately pictured Skinner's face looming in front of her black gloved hand. He still deserved a bit of something for the whole behind grabbing incident. She certainly wasn't the kind of woman to stand around letting men treat her like some sort of common whore.

Her maid, Thria, was behind her again requesting for her to sit and wait. Telling Mina that she shouldn't be at the windows on such a cold night. It wasn't good for a woman to stand around all night waiting on men who obviously had no manners. 

Mina held up her gloved hand, immediately sending the maid away. She could hear the woman saying something under her breath, but she chose to ignore it. Why bother getting irritated with the maid too? The night was much too short and she already had enough to deal with.

She leaned herself against the window, her nose pressed to the glass. Where were they? 

Below her on the curb leading to her front door, a small man walked. He was crouched over holding his coat close to his body. His gray hair was blowing about in the cold, breezy night air. She watched him as he walked under her window. It seemed that he had no business being out on such a night and she was just about to send her maid out for him, when the library door flew open and in walked Skinner. He took no notice of her as he threw off his coat and seated himself. Brushing snow and ice onto her Oriental rug by the fireplace.

"Extraordinarily late." She said as she watched him dusting snow off his black hat. He had on a pair of black pants and a thick, black sweater that looked to be made of wool. The turtleneck of it was pressed up against his chin to which some of his face was smearing off onto it. She put this up to be one of the presents he had received from one of his many women. He was a man, after all, and they hardly knew how to walk right, much less buy expensive clothing. 

"Actually, love, I'm early considering no one else is 'ere yet." He smiled with the falseness of all the white paint on his face, "Would you fancy a quick go at it?"

Mina, eyes still fastened on the grease face, looked tired for a moment, "Really Skinner, if you're going to be late, at least have the courtesy to talk to me as if I were a human being and not one of your little lovies."

"No 'arm done." He stood then and walked over to her, his arm going around her shoulders, "Lighten up Mina, really."

"I'll lighten up when all of you start taking me more seriously." She dropped her shoulders quickly and stepped away from him to the other side of the window. 

No sooner had she turned back to the frosty window, then her maid came bursting into the room. Her hair was a bit disheveled and she held a broom in her hand, "The rest are here Mrs. Harker, but they bring the mud in and stomp it on my rugs. And now they bring it up the stairs!" she was furious, her little pudgy cheeks turning red with anger, "Can't they meet outside where they belong?"

Mina looked at her, shaking her head, "Clean it Thria. This should be the last of the meetings."

Thria blew out her cheeks in quite a huff, threw a maddened glance at Skinner and walked quickly from the room. 

Mud was the first thing that came into the room. It flung out from Tom's shoes as he jumped down the library steps, "Yow! I think Thria is out to murder a few tonight." 

"You can't take off your shoes at the door?" Mina asked as she walked over toward the three men who had entered.

"Guess not." Tom said as he seated himself, giving Skinner a pat on the leg.

Nemo stood back, slipping his shoes off.

Jekyll seated himself beside Tom, "Sorry Mina." He said softly, "We didn't think and we knew we were all late so we…"

"Didn't think." Skinner finished for him, giving him a wink.

They started their arguing then, the three of them, as they waited for Nemo. It really wasn't much of anything that they spoke of, but still they clamored on about nothing. Tom was merely taking up for Jekyll who was telling Tom that he could stick up for himself. And then Skinner was blasting the both of them. Tom for being too quick to fend for someone who didn't appreciate it and Jekyll for being, well, Jekyll. The two geniuses never seemed to get along much anymore and it didn't help that all of them were in love with the same woman. 

Mina looked from the quarreling men back to Nemo who seemed to be cleaning off his socks and laying them perfectly in his boots. She was just about to get really irritated, when he looked at her and with a slight nod of his head, voyaged over to the couch to sit.

"Good." Mina said now. The men had stopped arguing upon Nemo's arrival on the couch. Now they all sat back, hands in their laps, and waited. 


	3. Reality Isn't So Great

Mina had smoothed her velvet waistline again and now she was eyeing Tom, "What do you think of what I have said?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders lightly, his eyes wondering from Mina's hips to her face again, "Sounds interesting, but I say we stick with Nemo's idea. Anyway, he's teaching me to navigate the Nautilus and I don't want to lose out on that."

Nemo stood slowly, giving Mina a nod of his head as he walked, barefoot, over to the fireplace. There he stood for the rest of the meeting, hardly making any sort of motion and barely saying one word. She wondered about this, but didn't press it. The rest of them were still listening to her. 

Skinner gave her a bit of a grin and stood up, "The Nautilus has all the workspace I need to figure out the demise of this awful state I am in. I'm going with Nemo love. No questions. I belong on the Nautilus were I am free to roam around in my invisible state."

Tom eyed Skinner with a bit of irritation, "I thought you were off to the country to explore your freedoms and your newly found fame?"

Skinner walked over, leaned in on Tom and kissed his cheek playfully, "I'm going where ever you and Jekyll go. I can't live without you both." Then he pulled away and walked over to sit down beside Nemo's feet in front of the fireplace.

Jekyll looked unsure and a bit depressed all of a sudden, "If that isn't a kick in the teeth." He said softly, almost sounding like Tom. Tom grinned at him, squeezing his bony knee. Jekyll flushed and grinned at Tom and then he looked to Mina, "You won't join us?"

Mina wasn't listening now. All her attention was on the situation. When had all of them agreed on Nemo's Nautilus? Had she even been asked up to this point? Or was this just another manly thing that they all agreed upon and she was to go with it just because everyone else had.

She stared at the dirt on Tom's booted feet, for a moment feeling vaguely angered by his ill manners. And what was going on with him and Jekyll and Nemo and Skinner? Had she stepped out of the picture for too long?

She was now watching Tom and Jekyll. There they were seated on the green cloth couch, their knees touching, their faces leaned forward, foreheads almost meeting. They were whispering about something and she could only faintly hear it because of the wind outside. She leaned in closer, but they moved their voices lower, their lips near each others now. She fashioned that they might kiss at any moment and this disturbed her greatly. So greatly that she found herself walking over to them and kneeling down. They immediately sat up straight, both sets of eyes on her now. She placed her cold, delicate hands on Sawyer's right knee and Jekyll's left knee, "I don't understand any of this." She said.

They were suddenly hypnotized by her red ruby lips and the lock of black hair that had fallen down from her upheld do. Tom swallowed hard, his hand wanting so much to reach up and cup that beautiful face of hers. He didn't do it. He shut his eyes in irritation and lust and pulled away from her, his arms pulling him to the other side of the green couch. 

Jekyll was still staring down at her hand, "We want you on the ship." He said with a nervous glance at her. 

She stood, sliding her hand through Jekyll's sweaty hair, "And what would a woman do on a ship like that? Especially a woman with a need for blood?"

The room was silent as Mina walked over and sat down in a large, gray chair. She clutched the armrests tightly as she waited for answer.

None came. And soon the clock above the fireplace was sounding midnight.


	4. The Beginning Of A New Gray

He stepped over the fainted woman, giving her one last look just to reassure himself that she was out for the night. She was. He could see that her chest was rising and falling very slowly; a cleaning rag still grasped tightly in her pudgy hand. His eyes went from the dirty rag to the rug near the front door. It figured that he would leave his home for a second, only to return to uncivilized beings residing here. 

He nudged the woman's shoulder with his cane. She didn't move.

The snow was still fluttering in from the doorway. It was now collecting on the woman's large thighs and ample bosom. In another hour she would probably be totally covered.

For a second he wondered how she had known his name. He was positive he had never seen her before. Or maybe he had and he just hadn't paid attention. 

He was quite good at not paying attention to things that really didn't interest him. 

He smiled lightly, eyed the doorway darkly and then turned with a jerk and headed up the steps. Noticing as he went that someone would have to be taught some manners. This mud would never stain here again. Or he'd be staining someone with their own blood.

With a twirl of his cane he stepped toward his library. This library was a lot smaller than the other library he had met the league in the last time. His other library was what constituted most of the house. It was well planned and really the only place he loved to sit when he wasn't entertaining anyone. This library was warmer, softer. It reminded him of that idiot Basil. That is why he had bought this house. The whole thing spoke to him as if Basil was painting it for him and telling him to buy it because it flattered him. 

No wonder he killed the man. Who wouldn't have killed him? All that longing behind those eyes would have damned any man to murder such a wimpish beast as he was. 

He paused now at the door to the library, his eyes lingering on the long table sitting in the hallway. He could hear nothing going on inside the room. Just the ticking of the clock on the mantle and the snapping of the fireplace logs. 

But he knew they were all there. 

Slowly he took off his brown suit jacket, laying it on the table. He had on a light pink vest with a cream colored shirt underneath it. The collar of the shirt was closed tightly around his throat so that now he released it and unbuttoned two more buttons to reveal a bit more flesh. He was sure that Mina could use a good sight of immortal skin. It had been a year. She would surely be missing him by now.

As for his looks, well, he knew he looked beautiful. He really didn't have to fret about that and he certainly didn't have the time to waste. 

Quickly, his hand throwing his cane over to the table with his jacket, he slammed his body through the doors and into the silent room.

Each face that turned to look upon him froze in horror.

Mina, standing by the window, clutched the red curtains there and faltered an inch or two. 


	5. Rathered To Be A Ghost

Mina realized with great exhaustion that this wasn't some ghost or hallucination that was wrecking about the room. She could see no faint lights in him or foggy exterior. No chains rattling or haunting echo's reeling from his mouth. 

It was just Dorian Gray, plain and simple. Well, she thought as she still held to the curtain, not plain. There could be no imagination that could muster up a look of unattractiveness for him. She had tried. Many times she had trained her eyes to look upon him and call him ugly, but she had always been unsuccessful. His mind was hideous, but his face was terribly beautiful. 

He had burst through the doors, but now he strolled across the floor, perching himself beside the crackling fireplace, his eyes lit with a hollow light from the flames, "Sorry to crash the party, lover." He said eyeing her darkly, his hand grasping at a poker and slamming it roughly into a log that had spilled out onto the floor at his feet. 

Mina looked about at the other men. They all seemed to be contemplating what to do. 

Tom was the first to react. All of a sudden he was standing beside Dorian with his gun to Dorian's head. She could see that his hand was shaking a bit and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead. He brushed a hand over his face, his eyes shifting about the room, "Just leave." He said in a harsh voice, "Leave cause I don't want to shoot you."

Dorian raised an ebony eyebrow at Mina and turned slowly to look directly into the barrel of the gun, "I really don't think you want to toy with me, Tom Sawyer."

Tom backed up a bit, now fumbling in his pocket for something while he still held the gun to Dorian's head. He was getting anxious, his arm beginning to quiver from the tight hold he had on his weapon. He could feel what he was searching for, but he couldn't get a good hold of it. Dorian stepped closer now, his head nudging up against the front of the gun.

"Silver bullets and a cross and you'll die." Tom said as he brought a tiny cross out of his pants. He held it up, the sweat from his forehead now sliding into his eyes.

Dorian grinned, "So now I am a vampire and a werewolf all in one?" he mused, "How interesting." He raised the fire poker now tapping at the revolver lightly, "You forget, dear boy, I can't die."

Skinner stepped up behind Dorian and quickly smacked him in the back of the head, "The boys an idiot." He said and backed up as soon as Dorian turned his way. He now raised the glowing end of the fire poker up to Skinner's face, the red heat of the tip throwing a strange orange glow over Skinner's painted nose.

"Idiot or not, at least he threatened me with a weapon. What is it that you have?" Dorian purred as he continued to push him further back with threat of the heated object. 

"Cocky bastard is what ya are." Skinner said as he dodged the hot tip, "Mina told us you died, but 'ere you are looking good as new. Some sort of explanation is in order I suppose."

Suddenly something hit into Dorian and he faltered for a second. Just enough time for Skinner to duck and run over to the door by Jekyll. Now Nemo stepped up to Dorian, his beard the first thing to catch flame as Dorian pointed the tip against it. He leaped back, hitting into Mina, now setting the curtain afire from his beard. Screaming began and then Mina was crashing through the window, throwing Nemo down to the snow. 

He buried his face in the white powder of the flakes. Relieved that he still had most of the beard still clinging to his chin. 

Dorian now turned on the other two men still in the room. Jekyll had high tailed it out of the place as soon as Mina and Nemo had made their exit through the window. Now the only two in the room were Skinner, who was slowly retreating, and Tom.

Tom seemed to believe that he held some sort of magic to kill Dorian Gray. Skinner knew better. 

"Tom!" Skinner said in a rough voice as he gathered up Nemo's boots, "Come on!"

Tom stayed. He was standing now in the middle of the room, one hand on his left hip and his other still grasping the revolver. He looked stupid somehow. Too brazen.

Dorian grinned, his eyes going to Skinner who stood motionless in the doorway, "I think your mother is in the doorway calling to you Tom. You may want to go, I wouldn't want you getting a spankin'." He rested the hot poker in the fire and looked to Tom again, "Or is that what you boys are into nowadays?"

Skinner made a deep groan, walked back into the room, but didn't make it too far before Dorian was threatening him with the poker again. And now it was red hot, the tip almost sizzling with the heat. Skinner stepped back, "Come on Tom, this isn't the time to loss it."

Tom turned slowly, "Mina's safe?"

"Yes." Skinner said, moving back toward the door now. Tom was moving also, his revolver still pointed at Dorian as if that were such a threat to the man. 

And then they both ducked out the door and he could hear them thundering down his stairs. Soon he heard them outside right under his window. They were talking quickly. Something about the Nautilus. They were going to the Nautilus.

Dorian grinned to himself. If Mina had any hopes of voyaging on the Nautilus, then he knew she would be back for him. 

And it seemed, from what they were jabbering about; he wasn't the only one back from the dead.


	6. A Room At The Top Of The Stairs

Mina found herself in front of Dorian's home the very next night. She was dressed in the longest coat she could possibly find and every last inch of her pale skin was covered in something. She stood out in the cold snow for what seemed like hours when really it was only a few seconds. Looking about the outside she could see that he had already gotten the front door fixed. It was now a rich mahogany color, with a small door -knocker of gold set in the middle. When she walked up the steps she pressed her nose to the cold metal in order to read the word etched there; it read, in lovely script writing, GRAY'. She scoffed. It figured he would now have his name on the door. She knew this was his cleaver way of regaining what was his. She moved back, wiped the surface with her gloved hand and quickly rang the bell. 

She was greatly surprised when Thria answered. The night before, Skinner and Tom had lifted the poor woman from the steps and left her for dead in the downstairs foyer. They had been completely sure that she was completely gone. Now here she was opening the door, her face set with a deep flush of life. She smiled gratefully at Mina, "Oh Mina." She said in a rather happy tone, "How wonderful you are home." 

Mina, very used to the unpleasant disposition of Thria, gave the woman a long stare, "Are you okay, Thria?"

"Oh yes." Thria said with the excitement of a young girl, "Mr. Gray is home and I should think that the two of you have much to speak of."

Mina almost rolled her eyes, but seeing the look in Thria's eyes made her think different of it, "Where is he?" she asked, trying not to sound angered.

The woman tried to take Mina's coat, but Mina refused telling her that she didn't plan on staying too long. She only needed to ask Dorian a few questions and then she would be on her way. Thria accepted this, but still seemed a bit annoyed, "The two of you always made a fine couple."

They were now walking up the stairs. Thria in front of Mina, her heavy form pausing on every third step to gain her breath. She smiled again when they reached the top of the steps; "He really is looking quite well for someone to have been rumored as dead." 

Mina was still questioning the woman's good mood. And then, as she watched the woman slide a hand over her large bosom and nod her head to the side in some sort of dreamy way, she realized what was going on. 

Dorian had gotten to her. 

"How quickly he works." Mina said softly. Thria seemed to pop from her little fantasy bubble and again she was leading Mina.

"He's in his painting room." Thria said, her ample bottom shifting in the pants that clung there. Mina couldn't help but stare at it as they walked toward Dorian's favorite room. She was trying to see what Dorian might have seen to make him want her. She wasn't exactly his kind. He was a bit of a snob when it came to that.

Mina was so heavily concentrated on the woman's behind that she bumped right into her when they came to a quick stop in front of another stairway going up, "He's up there." She said, her blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. She had a slight smile nudging at her lips, "I'd go up, but, he said he was through with me for the night."

Mina blinked, now she was actually paying attention to the words coming from the woman's lips, "That sounds like Dorian."

The woman said her goodnight quickly and left. Mina knew she was headed for her bed and the romance book that lay on top of her dresser. And the man in the book always had the face of Dorian Gray.

She did smile then. Fantasy was always better than reality. She almost wanted to yell after the woman and tell her to keep to the books; they were always better than the real thing. Especially in Dorian's case.

She walked up the steps now, pausing at the top. She could hear music on the other side of the door. Light, airy music.

Quickly she walked into the room.

Only to be stopped by the painting she caught sight of as soon as the door had hit the wall. It was the painting she had held up to him. It was the portrait that had been his undoing. 

The door slammed behind her.

She turned.

He stood there. His hand was still on the knob of the door. His other hand grasping a glass of wine. Slowly he raised it to her, "Recognize anything?"


	7. The Bargain That Wasn't

"Your horrible manners." She said dryly as she pulled a glove from her right hand. She shifted it about in front of her before pushing it deep into her coat pocket. Now she worked at the other glove, her eyes staring at the painting. "I suppose having that painting up there is quite the joke to you? Something to throw in my face. I knew you weren't dead Dorian. Unfortunately, you never die." She moved into the center of the room now taking notice of the large, black dog perched beside one of Dorian's easels. The dog growled deeply in its throat; its black eyes watching her with an intensity that made her somewhat uncomfortable. She cleared her throat, now turning to look at Dorian, "And what is it you've done with Thria? I've never seen her act so strange."

Dorian grinned as he walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. There he placed the empty wineglass. His eyes now resting on a silver ashtray that was very much out of place atop the black doily, "Tom and Skinner seemed to have left the poor woman for dead last night. I merely revived her." He glanced over his shoulder at Mina, but she took no notice of this action. She was now concentrated on the large dog again. The animal was slowly moving closer to her. 

Quietly she seated herself in a large chair, her eyes never leaving the dog. 

"I don't want to know details. I believe I could see the specifics in her glittery eyes. Really, Dorian, can't you just leave the mortals be?"

He turned, his glass now full again, "That would be no fun." He purred. She noticed that the suit he had on tonight was one of the finest she had ever seen him wear. It was a dark assembly of black pants, shirt and vest, but all were a shade deeper than any black she had ever seen in her life. The whole outfit seemed to match with his dark hair. And, she realized the clothing made his skin look more radiant and fresh. "Dear Mina, you're beginning to sound like a mortal life would agree with you. I'm supposing no one knows of your treachery yet?" He said, eyeing her now with a bemused smile on his lips. The dog growled again, "I fear that my Lucifer doesn't like you very much."

"You must have beaten him with something of mine." She said as she slid her barrette from her hair. She opened and closed it with her nimble fingers as she watched the angered animal.

"I don't beat animals." He said, lifting an ebony eyebrow at her, "I've never beaten you, have I?"

"I suppose you're saying that I am an animal?" She said softly, her throat a bit constricted by the

uneasiness she was feeling, "Granted I can turn into any animal, but I have never acted as one. I would be right in saying that you, Dorian Gray, are the animal. You are a man, after all."

He handed her the wine and then seated himself, "You always have such nice things to say to me." He mused, "Tell me what you mean to do now that I have returned."

She looked at the dog. It had paused to lick itself, "You said you would never come around again." She raised her eyes to meet his, "So why are you here?"

"The boredom of immortality can make the mind yearn for drastic company." He held out his long fingers and the dog padded over to him, "I suppose you have told the league nothing of our true agreement."

She closed her eyes, feeling a great bite of guilt gnawing at her side. She had betrayed everyone. And none of them had even known that she to was somewhat of a traitor. She had played both sides. Dorian had called to her needing her help just at the same moment that the league had needed her. And she had joined only to help both sides. But hadn't Dorian really betrayed her? 

"You betrayed me." She spoke softly, her eyes on Dorian's hand that was sliding over the fur of the dog, "I was there to help you regain your painting, Dorian, and act as if I didn't know you were to be called to the league also. I knew why you wanted to join. But you had promised that you would deceive M if I would get your portrait back for you."

"You weren't doing a very good job, Mina. I realized that you weren't going to get it back. You were too caught up in all those feelings of doing the right thing and such. I couldn't let my painting be destroyed while you waited around for a few pats on the back."

She looked up at the painting, "You killed Quatermain."

"M killed Quatermain, not me." Dorian said as he stared up at the portrait, "Or blame Basil. If Basil hadn't put this curse on me, then I wouldn't be here destroying things. I really can't help who I am, Mina."

His hand slid deep into the dog's fur, now covered. He pulled it out and buried it again. The dog, quite contented, let out a yawn, his tongue now licking at Dorian's black shoe.

Mina rolled her eyes very uncharacteriscally of herself, and stood up. Immediately the dog leaped up at her, causing her to falter backwards into a small bookcase. It snarled menacingly, long stings of spit dropping from it mouth, "Call it off, Dorian." She said with her bare hands grasping at the bookcase. 

He grinned, "He really doesn't like you at all, Mina." 

She, still gripping the bookcase, watched as Dorian stood up. He patted his suit pants of some unseen wrinkles and then brushed his shirt and vest of lint, "I hope this is a nice enough ensemble for tonight. I would hate to show up at the theatre looking a mess."

The dog snarled, its' horrible fangs just inches from Mina's dress. A low growl was slowly becoming a steady rumble in the dog's throat and its whole body seemed to be vibrating with the intensity of the threat, "Please Dorian." She begged. Her finger worked to loosen a book behind her head. If she could pull it out she could throw it at the dog, maybe gain some room to run before the animal could latch on to her.

"You'll join me for the evening?" he asked as he walked over to a large mirror and checked himself, "Lucifer." He said as he stared at himself. The dog backed up a bit, but didn't leave Mina.

"I feel as if I am making plans with the devil." She said as she began to inch her way over to the left. The dog reacted to Dorian's voice again, but still didn't pull away from Mina, "The dog doesn't listen to you very well."

Dorian turned from the mirror and said the dog's name again. This time Lucifer turned and walked over to Dorian, its tail between its legs. It whimpered softly as it reached Dorian. There it laid itself on the floor at Dorian's feet. 

Dorian's eyes went to Mina's, "When's the league setting off on their little voyage?"

She was already putting her hair back up. Now she reached into her pockets and pulled on her gloves, "I have to get going. Meet me on the docks by eight tomorrow night and I will tell you what I need you to do." She moved past him and the growling dog, "And don't bring dear Lucifer or I may really have to give him something to whimper about."

Seconds later she was gone. 


	8. Night Of The Questionable Dockness

It was freezing out on the pier. Dorian had noticed this matter with slight interest as he waited for Mina to arrive. What was really pulling his attention away from the nasty weather was the face of a small boy looking out from a frosty window across the way. He had his little hands pressed to the glass and his rather large nose flattened there. Dorian was sure he was waving to him. 

He stepped behind some crates, but found himself curious as to if the boy were still there at the yellowed glass. When he was a boy, had he ever been interested in staring out windows on frozen nights, of course not! He was hardly allowed to do anything when he was young and then, upon meeting dear Basil, he wasn't even allowed to grow old and die. 

But did he really miss it? Of course not! Why miss death? 

He peeked around the crates and was quite startled to see Mina standing there staring at him with worried curiosity, "What are you doing?" she asked with a slight curve to her brow, "Are you hiding?"

He stepped out, now clearing his throat, "Nothing. Just waiting on your lateness." He almost snapped at her, but curbed it into a low groan of disapproval.

"You men would wait till the end of time if we were to will it so." She said.

She looked absolutely stunning in her red coat and matching gloves. Her hair was down, hanging loosely in beautiful curls around her perfect face. 

He eyed her, "You fed very well, I see." He said as he brushed past her. His eyes went to the little boy's window, but the child was gone now and the room beyond was dark.

"I always feed well when I know I'll be dealing with you." She paused to pull her hair from her face with her gloved hand, "This wind is dreadful tonight."

Dorian took one last look at the darkened home and then turned back to the crates. He walked over, leaning his body against one of the large boxes, "Why are we here? What dark drama are we to reenact tonight? If anything, I want to be the hero this time and not the evil traitor."

"Come, I want to show you something." She moved along the crates, her coat blowing around her ankles. Dorian could now see that she was wearing red boots also. He smiled lightly, wondering where on earth she had found them. 

She did have style, he had to admit that. And a wonderful grace, even when wearing such high heeled boots. 

He turned to look back at the window, but it was still draped in the darkness of the night. If the boy was still there then he was looking at them, but not being seen. 

He resorted to ignoring the child. Mina meant to show him something, but what? He looked at her. She was still out in front of him walking down the long pier. Her black hair flying about wildly behind her. Her boots clicking on the frozen wood below her. 

What was it that Basil had said about vampires? Yes, he had told him something about them. But now, with the wind blowing all around him and the constant roar of the waves he couldn't concentrate on anything stored in his mind so he chose to think about it later. 

Mina had now stopped at the very end of the pier. She stood there like a stone statue. 

When he finally paused himself by her side, she looked at him, "Look down there, just below the waters face and tell me what you see."

"Are you planning to push me in?" he asked, but stepped closer to the frozen edge. 

"Do you see it?" she asked, her hand now grabbing his arm as if to keep him with her, "Right there below the surface?"

He did see it. The top edge of the Nautilus. The water lapping over it causing it to glimmer like some fine edged sword. 

"We're all to board it tomorrow night." She said softly, with a hint of questioning in her voice. 

Dorian was still staring down at it. 

Now he moved back, "And?" He asked as he brushed her hand from his arm, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I need you to come with me." She said this in one breath, her eyes still staring down at the ship, "I need your blood."

He leaned himself on the rickety railing of the pier and stared at her, "I see." He said slowly, with somewhat of a pull to his voice, "And what do I get from this venture?

The wind lifted her coat so that she gripped it, pulling it tighter to her body. She now walked over to Dorian and stood staring out at the ocean, "What do you want?"

He stared at her profile for the longest moment, "What's on the Nautilus for you?"

"It's complicated." She reasoned, now tilting her head down to look at him, "I must see Quatermain."

Dorian blinked away some of the snow that was falling now, "Why? And how is it that he has come back from the dead?"

"Voodoo. I think Nemo is willing to explain it to me some night, but for right now all I have been told is that he is alive and well. Before he died he promised to introduce me to someone who could restore my mortality. I must know if this person still exists." She shivered lightly, now crossing her long arms under her breasts, "I want to taste food again, Dorian. You didn't lose anything to your immortality. I lost everything to mine."

"Oh." He said and moved from the railing, "And I suppose you think my immortality is a thrilling affair? Like I just walk around singing about how fantastic my life is. Please, Mina." He looked over at the boy's window again, but still there was no light there. He wished for the boy to show himself again. Where had the child gone? It was almost as if he were now searching for himself in that boy. 

He scoffed at himself without Mina seeing him doing so. What the hell could he project onto a small child? 

She didn't turn, "Please Dorian."

"I seem to recall the last time we were together you tried to kill me so why do I owe you anything?" he was peering over the edge of the pier again, looking down at the Nautilus, "It's gone deeper."

She turned to him, her hair now blinding her; "You tried to kill me first."

"I placed my sword in your stomach very much aware of the heart being my main target." His hair was now covered in a soft blanket of white, "You slayed me with my painting and left me there for dead."

She busied herself with pulling her hair up on top of her head, "This argument could go on forever. And I don't have that much time. Will you come or not?"

"Hmmm…" he now had that slight grin tainting his pale lips, "I think I just figured out what I want."

"You're usually good at that." She was leaning now where he had been leaning, her head tilted back so that the snow fell on her face.

"How long will this voyage be?" 

She closed her eyes, "A month."

"And I suppose I will be hidden in your room?" He neared her, but stepped back upon seeing the bite wound on her neck. He hated the sight of it. 

"Yes. I don't think the league would agree to you being on board."

He wanted to kiss her throat, "I'll be bored to death."

She rolled her head now so that her chin was touching her chest and her eyes were still closed, "I'll keep you company."

"I want Lucifer on board." He said and caught sight of the lit window again. He stared out at it, now seeing that a tall figure was standing there. He puzzled this for a moment and then went on, "But that isn't all."

She shook her head and groaned. Dorian surpressed his aching want for her, now turning to move back toward the crates at the other end of the pier, "Can't you make this easy for me." She moaned as she followed.

"Getting out of a cursed painting isn't very easy either, dear Mina. Thank God Ba…" he moaned from a gust of wind that rattled past, "You must agree upon everything or I won't go."

He paused behind the crates, "Thank God what?" she asked, "Finish that sentence."

"It's not important." He said, but his eyes showed that it was the answer to the mystery of his immortality, "Now, what else do I want?" he purred with his dark eyes boring into her.

She seemed to realize where they were standing, "This is not the proper place for that." She said as she moved deeper into the shadows of the large boxes.

He grinned lightly, shaking the snow from his hair, "Really Mina, you have a very dirty mind, but that isn't what I am looking for right now." He stared out at the far off lights of another pier, "A month long voyage will leave me needing a few things. So, by the end of the trip this is what I want or you belong to me for a year."

She stepped to the side of the pier, "All right."

"You'll get me Jekyll's pocket watch, Tom's gun, Skinner's coat and Nemo's beard."

The wind whipped up around her and she turned, "That's insane."

He slid his dark eyes up to meet with hers, "Those are my terms, take it or leave it."


	9. Ocean Salt For A Tabletop

Mina was the last to arrive at the meeting table inside a large room of the Nautilus. She looked a bit hurried, but she seated herself with poised gracefulness and looked about the room at the men who were now staring at her. Quietly she eyed each one of them, "None of you have ever ran a bit late at supper?"

"Your suppers are a bit different than any we 'ave ever encountered." Skinner said as he took off his glasses to rub at his eyes, "And what we've all got ta worry about is if you really brought enough blood or if we are gonna end up as dinner some night."

Mina looked unnerved about this, "So my eating habits have all of you worried."

Nemo cleared his throat, which shifted all eyes back to him at the front of the table. Gently he lifted his turban from his head, now placing it in a gold dish behind him. Then he slid both his hands down his long beard and bowed lightly to the table. Upon doing this, the tabletop parted down the middle and pulled to the sides. Now everyone was staring down at something that looked like water. 

Chairs screeched across the floor as they all moved closer to the table. 

Ripples were now moving on the surface of the water. They started at the middle and stopped upon reaching the sides of the table. Mina found it fascinating to watch.

She slipped a glove from her hand and dipped a long finger into the water. The ripples parted upon her skin as she slid her fingers deeper into the liquid. Now a small wave was beginning to build itself up at the far end by Nemo. She watched it with great interest, but soon a furrow met her brow and she found herself looking down at her own hand. Had she felt something glide past her fingers?

She looked over at Tom who had his face pressed into the water, the waves now crashing against his sandy hair. 

He turned his dripping face to her and grinned, "This is great. It's like a miniature ocean."

She looked back at her hand…

And then…

She pulled it out quickly, her palm red with blood. The water below her hand now turning a deep crimson. 

Nemo chuckled lightly, "Can't have an ocean without sharks." He said, but dropped his humor when Mina started at him darkly. 

"I guess ya now know what yo'r victims feel like dear Mina." Skinner said as he leaned back in his chair, "Why not just reach in there and bite 'em back? Show 'im what yo'r made of."

Mina licked the wound, but eyed Skinner, "Why don't I just make it easier on everyone and come over there and bite you?" she sucked harshly at the wound and then licked it again.

Jekyll was watching everyone, his fingers rubbing nervously at his pocket watch, "It has everything?"

_"Mina has everything." A voice hissed in his head, "Just look at her."_

Jekyll looked out at the others, but no one seemed to be watching him, "Shut up." He whispered, his eyes shifting from the other men back over to Mina. She was still licking her wound.

_"Go over and help her with that wound." The voice mused, "You're a doctor. Go help her heal that flesh."_

Jekyll shook his head, now looking down at the watch, "Go away."

_A menacing laugh, "Mousy man." The voice croaked, "I bet Dorian Gray knows how to fulfill her. Don't you want to know what he knows? Isn't that why you brought him…"_

"Stop it!" Jekyll screamed and stood up. 

"Well," Skinner said, propping his arm up on his chair, "I guess we can now vote me out as the mad scientist around here."

Mina scoffed, now standing up to go over to Jekyll who had seated himself again, "Are you okay?" she asked as she squatted beside his chair, "It's that Hyde isn't it?"

He looked down at Mina so wanting for a taste of those lips, "I'm fine now." He said quietly, his eyes shifting to the other men, "Just a spell."

She stood slowly, "Spell or not, I think you need bed."

_"Yes." Hyde sneered in his mind, "Her bed."_

Jekyll looked sheepish, "You may be right." 

_"I'm right you moron." The voice roared, "Invite her into your room. Do what you yearn to do to her."  
_"I think I'll retire as well." Mina said as she moved toward the door with Jekyll. I'll catch up on all this tomorrow night.

"Just a second more." Nemo said, with his hands spread out so that he was pushing Jekyll and Mina back over to the table, "After this all of us can retire."

Nemo was now walking around the table; "This is just to give us a visual of what is overhead." He stopped in between Mina and Tom and bowed to the table again. All of a sudden the whole thing began to vibrate and soon something could be seen coming to the surface. 

Finally breaking through it sent waves crashing against the table edge and over the side. 

They all were now staring at a minature of the Nautilus. It bobbed in the water like a buoy.

"This is great!" Tom exclaimed as he stood up and leaned over to pick up the Nautilus from its place in the water. Nemo hurried over and smacked his hand away.

"You move it and we will feel it." Nemo said, his beard dipping into the water.

Tom moved back, a small-embarrassed smirk on his face, "Ruin the fun." He muttered.

"This isn't fun." Nemo said quite harshly, "This is my way of keeping safe through these waters."

Jekyll could smell Mina's hair. It was lying on her shoulder just begging for him to slide his nose into it. 

A mass of waves that he yearned to feel against his cheek. 

She eyed him, "You look so tired, dear Jekyll." She was now moving him out of the room; "Maybe I should lay with you tonight?"

_"Oh…" the voice moaned, "let it be so. Slam her to the wall. TAKE HER!"_

They paused at his room, "Thank you Mina." 

She bowed her head, now looking at him with softer eyes, "Hyde lingers about you at all times?"

"He's in my head." Jekyll said without looking at her, he was staring at his shoes, "I must get to bed."

She slid close to him then, her hand sliding into his coat pocket as her lips brushed past his own. It was a small, delicate kiss that left Jekyll burning for more. He whimpered as she pulled away, her dark eyes resting on him, "I hope you feel better tomorrow."

Something heavy dropped into her pocket.

"Goodnight." He mustered up as she walked away.

"Yes." She said as she neared the corner and turned to him, "Till tomorrow."

And then she disappeared around the corner.


	10. Immortality Locked And Keyed

"He's going to cry." Dorian said softly as Mina entered her room a few moments later. She threw the watch onto Dorian's lap. He picked it up, running his fingers over the raised surface, "I would have thought he would have worried this etching away by now."

She was over by her closet, now undressing for the night, "You thought wrong."

Lucifer was no where to be seen and all of a sudden this bothered Mina, "Where is that psycho mutt of yours?"

"Out." He said, his eyes still on the pocket watch.

"Where?" she said with wild eyes as she settled a fat robe around her slender body.

He stood, his lavender suit looking so delicate next to his black hair, "Well Mina, let me see." He said as he threw the watch from one hand to the other, "There is in, which means he would be in here with us. Probably growling at you. And then there is out. Such as, I let him out into the halls of the Nautilus. He'll be fine."

She stared at him, "Define fine." 

Dorian lifted the watch to his face. He could see his reflection in the gold. Quietly he popped it open and then a small grin slid onto his lips, "Umm…" he purred softly, his black eyes meeting with Mina's, "Do you know this woman?"

She watched as Dorian turned the watch around so that now Mina could see that Jekyll had stuffed a small drawn picture of her into the cover of it. She looked scrunched up and fat, but it was definitely her eyes that were staring back at her, "And you've never fancied anyone enough to stare at them daily?" she said and then slammed the timepiece shut, "Yet, I forget, you only could give that much attention to yourself."

"You know me too well, Mina." He said with a raised eyebrow, "But, really, how is it you won over this treasure?"

She stiffened, but kept her composure as she busied herself with brushing her hair, "I picked his pocket." She said as she eyed him in the mirror.

"Fascinating." He said with the slightest slippery angle to his voice, "How so?"

She placed her black brush on the table, now sliding a rich gloss over her lips, "Are there different levels of pick pocketing that I don't know about?"

"I was walking down a boulevard one night not too long ago and this beautiful girl stepped into me. She smelled of cheap perfume so I knew right off that she was trash. Anyway, she talked to me of something of such unimportance that I couldn't even recall it now and then she brushed past me. But I felt it. I felt her hand slid into my pocket…" he now leaned over Mina, sliding his mouth next to her ear, "We men are very sensitive in that area so one little brush of the hand tells us everything."

Mina slid her face over so that now she was staring into Dorian's eyes, his lips just moments from her own, "He didn't feel a thing."

Quickly she stood and moved past him, "You seduced him?" He asked now as he leaned into the mirror checking his beautiful skin for wrinkles.

"Just a small kiss." She closed her closet, "More than you'll get tonight."

Dorian paused beside his closet, his hand pulling down a brown suit, "Really Mina, I don't think you want to put all your needs into a man who has difficulty being himself. I mean, who are you going to romance, him or his Hyde?"

She seated herself again at the mirrored vanity; "He is very sweet."

Dorian closed the doors of the closet gently pressing the suit out with his hand, "And how do you know that Hyde won't break out and rape you. I'd hate to have to come rescue you."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Dorian." She said with her hand now pulling the brush through her hair again.

He moved over to a gold hanger on the wall, placing his suit there to hang. For a moment he stared at the clothing and then he looked to Mina, "I know I am years ahead of him in knowing how to please a woman." 

"I'm going to bed." She said, "I'm much too tired to listen to you flatter yourself."

"Skinner's coat." He said as he fell into his bed. Mina was now moving toward a door out to the side of the bed. She opened it and disappeared into a small room, "I can't wait to see how long it will take you to get that."

She pulled down the bed in the other room, "Goodnight Dorian."

Her room went dark. He got out of his bed and paused in the doorway between the rooms. He knew she wasn't asleep just yet, "Skinner's coat." He said again.

He heard her groan into her pillow, "Yes." She hissed in the darkness of the room, "I know the terms."

He grinned, threw up the watch and caught it and ducked back into his room, "Sweet dreams Mina. And don't let the bed bugs bite." He paused with his eyes staring darkly at the watch, "Or should I warn the bed bugs about you?"

Mina groaned again for him to shut up and turn off his light. He did. 

And then, just as he closed his eyes, he heard something fall outside his door. Someone had been there listening.

But who?


	11. A Caller Of An Unwelcomed Visit

A few nights later Jekyll burst into Mina's room, his hair a wild mess and his clothes torn and hanging. He breathed heavily as if he had just run around the whole ship. Spit dripped from his mouth, leaving long trails all the way down to the carpet at his booted feet. He smiled, but his eyes showed anger. His eyebrows looked heavy, so protruding that they seemed to be blocking his sight. 

"Where's…" he still had grumbling traces of Hyde in his voice, "my watch?"

Mina clutched a large beaker to her breast and eyed the door to her right. Was Dorian hearing this? She looked back at the brooding beast in her doorway. Gently she took off her glasses as she corked a few of the test tubes and beakers out in front of her on the small, antique table. She couldn't have them slopping about if this situation got out of hand. And from the looks of Jekyll, this moment was already a bit worrisome.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. She could feel her whole body going numb as he stood there breathing heavily and staring at her. She saw twitches going on all over his face, but what alarmed her the most was the stretching of muscles she could hear just below his skin. She was sure she even heard the awful popping of some cartilage. 

He moved closer, his neck enlarging so that now the veins throbbed against the surface, his eyes rolling back in his head. He groaned as his hands filled out and dropped to the floor to drag. 

"Where is it?" he screamed as he slammed into her dresser, throwing it to the other side of the room. It hit the wall, shattering in a million pieces. The mirror let loose large shards of glass that struck the mattress of the bed and bounced off to the floor. 

She stood up, the beaker still clutched to her chest, her feet moving her quickly to the bed, "I don't have it." 

He had now lumbered over to the bed. His whole body was shaking, "I know you took it!" he grabbed the mattress and pulled it out from under her causing her to quickly move off the bed. Now she was running toward the door. 

Behind her she heard something rip, then the whole floor was vibrating with his footfalls. She could feel him right behind her. His hot breath on her neck. 

She saw a hand come down on her right side, slamming into a small desk there, breaking it down to just the top laying on the floor, "Please Jekyll, stop this madness!" she screamed as she threw open the door to the hallway, "HELP!" She yelled. It echoed off the walls of the empty corridor, swinging around at the end to come screaming back at her.

Reaching out with swollen hands, he grabbed her with his tight grip and threw her back into the room. She hit her chemical cabinet, her back breaking the glass. The top of the hutch fell forward against her body and bottles began to tumble down upon her.

"You can't kill me you beast of hell." She said viciously as she grabbed one of the falling jars and threw it at his face. The top popped off against his nose and the liquid inside sloshed out and over his cheeks and eyes. Some of the chemical flooded his nostrils. She saw him hit at his nose as if that would help get the horrid mixture out. Now his large frame reeled back in pain, his skin looking red and tortured.

He backed up, his enormous build blocking out the lights in the room as he stumbled around clutching at his big face. He roared and shook, "Give me the watch!"

"Jekyll!" she screamed so loudly that she was sure someone had to have heard her. Slowly, as Hyde bashed about the room, she sunk to the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath. Suddenly she could feel the gentle throbbing of her fangs in her mouth. She moaned lightly as she stood up. Here was her power leading her to fight, but she wasn't so sure that she could take him down. She knew she would have to be quick and cut deep.

Pitching her head back she roared and then she pounced on Hyde's back. But she slipped, falling slowly to the floor, her hands grabbing for his large arms but not being able to hold on to the massive muscles there. 

She was slipping still as he moved about. Now her hands clutched at his legs as her rear neared the floor. She was desperately trying to trip him now. 

Seconds later, as she feel to the floor at his feet, he stopped. His head angled toward the ceiling as if he had just heard someone whisper his name. He walked to the other side by the crushed table, his head turning this way and that way. What was he hearing?

And then, as she stood, her hand reaching in back of her for Dorian's doorknob, Hyde turned and she could see the caring eyes of Jekyll staring out at her from his bloated face. 

"Mina?" he questioned as he began to jolt about, his body shrinking. The veins and cartilage subsiding back to normal size. Finally, sweaty and exhausted, he fell to the floor. Before closing his eyes he looked at her one more time, "I think I've killed someone."  



	12. The Hunger That Lends Itself To Linger

Dorian let his dark gaze linger over to Mina as she entered the room. She looked worn out. Her chest still heaving from some unseen battle she had just fought. Yes he had heard the thunderous commotion that had been lingering at his doorway, but not once had he even entertained the thought of going to help her. She could take care of herself. He knew this.

"Thank you for asking if I am okay." She said hotly as she dampened her scarf in his sink, "I surely hope I didn't ruin your dinner with the loud banging going on next door."

"You didn't." he said as he looked back to the pages of his book, "That chef ruined it, he hardly knows how to cook. I would have thought that Nemo would have hired someone with more flare."

She lingered in the doorway of the bathroom for a moment and then went back to her room. 

He could hear her whispering to someone in her bedroom. He wondered about this, but didn't move from his chair. 

Soon she was back in the room, her hand closing the door and locking it from Dorian's side. Now she cleared her throat, "Jekyll thinks he may have murdered someone." She shuddered as she seated herself in a polished wooden chair out beside Dorian; "He let his Hyde out again. I really think he is terrified."

Dorian eyed her, "He's still in your room?"

"He's tired." She stood up, now walking over to Dorian's closet, "I need something for him to wear. He is laying in my bed with hardly a stitch on him and I worry that he will catch cold."

"Priceless." Dorian purred as he walked over, now taking down a black suit and handing it to Mina, "Didn't he just try to kill you?"

"He didn't mean to." Mina took the garment and held it up in the light, "I suppose this will do. It doesn't look like anything you would wear."

"That is because it isn't anything I would wear." Dorian said as he closed his closet. Slowly he let his gaze slip from her as he went over to pour himself a glass of wine, "I killed the man who wore that suit and then I drank his blood." He raised the wineglass to Mina, "Rather poetic, isn't it?"

She threw the suit over her arm and disappeared into her room. Moments later she was back, "Nothing you say or do is poetic or charming, Dorian Gray." She paused in front of Dorian's desk and placed a few beakers there. She also had a few chemical jars with her and a small test tube rack, "I must get this experiment done tonight or the chemicals will go bad."

Dorian was over by his closet removing his jacket and vest, "You haven't fed yet." He said.

She ignored him as she seated herself in the cushioned chair. Gently she pulled the chair to the desk; all her attention focused on a small test tube of black liquid. She tapped it softly with her pen and then jotted down some notes. 

"I wonder what dear Jekyll is dreaming about?" Dorian said as he walked over and laid himself out on the bed, "I think he has crushing dreams about you."

"Shut up." She said softly, her eyes still staring at the liquid, "I have to get this done."

"Um…" Dorian purred as he stared up at the ceiling, "I really wonder how he would be as your lover."

"Why don't you go in there and test him out for me." She said and now she moved so that her back was to him.

He pushed himself up so that he was leaned back on his elbows, "He's not my type." 

Mina closed her eyes without Dorian seeing her do so. She was so hungry and she was sure that it showed in her face. 

She could hear his blood pounding through his veins. Oh how she yearned to taste of it. 

Her fangs throbbed in her gums and her saliva was beginning to gather there. She needed blood. His blood.

Quietly she put the test tube into the rack and plugged it up with a cork. It could wait till morning, her hunger couldn't. 

The thing that scared her was the fact that she just wasn't hungry for blood. No, she was craving more then his blood.

She turned to see him leaned back on the bed staring at her darkly. He raised his black eyebrow seductively, "Why fight it Mina?" he asked, "I'd hate to see you starve to death."

She wanted to be ladylike and pristine. At some point in her life she had been elegant, but Dorian had changed that. Somehow he had changed a lot of things.

She stared at him for a moment. Why was she letting herself fall into his hands so easily? Yes, he was terribly good looking, but how had that changed her into some sort of lustful whore. 

Gently she freed her hair, now shaking it out. It smelled lovely and she found herself throwing it back over her head as she moved away from the bed. She took her time walking over to the dresser to grab a brush. Slowly she pulled it through her long tresses. 

She was desperately trying to control her heightened lust for the man on her bed. Yes, maybe if she could separate her mind from Dorian then she could beat him at his little game of seduction.

But, it had been awhile. 

A year.

She turned slowly, her knees almost giving way to the weak trembling there, "We'll have to be very quiet, Dorian."

He grinned lightly as she came over to him; "You don't want an audience this time?"

She crawled over him, "No," she said softly; "I just want you."

Dorian slid his hands underneath her and pulled her closer, "We can invite Jekyll in if you would like?" he said as Mina gently leaned into him, her hand pulling his hair back. She kissed and sucked lightly at the pale skin of his throat, "I'm sure I could teach him a thing or two."

She moaned against his skin, "Who cares."

"No loyalty." Dorian purred softly as his lips found hers. They locked in a monstrous kiss that left Mina yearning for more. 

He pulled back, "When will I have Skinner's coat in my possession?" he asked as he bit into his own tongue. She could smell the blood as he continued talking, his teeth now red with it, "I've waited three days now and haven't seen it pass through my doorway. I need an exact day."

She moved in for another kiss, but he pulled himself further back on the bed, "Really Mina," he said softly, " let's not be too eager." He eyed her with a grin spreading over his lips, "You really are hungry, aren't you?"

He pulled Jekyll's pocket watch from his pocket, reaching over to the nightstand he placed it there. When he positioned himself back on the bed again, Mina licked the side of his mouth. He let his eyes linger to her lips and then he kissed her bottom lip gently. Slowly he slid his teeth over her lip and bit into it. She moaned as her own blood seeped from the wound.

"Um…" he purred lightly as he bit into his tongue again, now sliding his bleeding tongue into her mouth. 

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Mina quivering against him. 

Finally he pulled away, "Satisfied?" he asked as she leaned away from him to wipe at her mouth. 

She looked at him. Her eyes still filled with lust. Quickly she pinned him to the bed. He grinned up at her, "Um…" he said lightly; "you want that too?"

She stared down at him, her grip becoming more loose on his arms, "Only if you do." She said with a touch of embarrassment in her voice. She straightened up a bit, her beautiful hair falling against his chest, "I just thought…"

He pushed himself up and kissed her deeply before she could say anything else. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jekyll woke to moaning and wondered who was pleasuring Mina so much that she was almost breaking down the walls with her groans. 

He imagined it was that bloke Skinner. 

_You had your chance! Hyde roared._

"I still have a chance." Jekyll said lightly. 

_No you don't. Just listen to her. You'll never be able to please her like that. Never! You might as well face it before you make a fool of yourself._

"She kissed me." Jekyll whispered to the ceiling, his eyes full of hope.

_You should let me take care of Skinner._

"No. You've killed one already." Jekyll put his fingers on his lips and pressed, "She really kissed me."

_The cook. He wasn't that good of a cook anyway. And did you see the way he always looked at Mina. He wanted her. One less bloke to want Mina. Let me take care of Skinner. Let me help out._

"No." Jekyll said as he turned over on the covers of the bed, "Go to sleep."

_I know where I hid the potions. Hyde said in a sing song voice._

"Sleep." Jekyll said.

_I'm going to kill Mina._

Jekyll opened his eyes to the darkened room. Had Hyde said that? Or was someone in the room with him?

He sat up, "Hyde?" he asked.

There was no answer.

Silence filled the dark spaces that surrounded him on all sides.

Jekyll shook his head lightly as he laid back down on the bed, "She can't die." He said softly to himself, "He can't kill her."

And right as he nodded off to sleep, his eyes fluttering with dreams, something or someone moved from the corner. It watched Jekyll for a moment and then it slipped out into the hallway.

Lucifer growled at it as it passed. 

Seconds later, Dorian opened the door to let the dog in. 

As he shut the door two red, glowing eyes could be seen staring out from the pitch-black hallway. 

"I'm going to kill everyone." It hissed and then it disappeared into the darkness.


	13. A Beast Is Never Fully Dressed

Mina woke to someone pounding on her door. It sounded as if whoever was out there was set on breaking it down. She looked over to her tiny bedside clock and scoffed lightly at herself for sleeping so late. Dorian moaned as the knocking on the door began to vibrate through the walls, now it sounded as if someone were slamming against the headboard of the bed. 

"If that racket doesn't stop soon, I'll go out there and give them something else to harass you about." He said in a hushed voice. 

She looked down at his black hair, his face now pushed into the pillow so that his back was to her, "Why don't you suffocate yourself, lover? I've already had enough of you for one day and the day hasn't even begun." She pushed herself from the bed, now pulling the curtain around the posts so that no one could see Dorian if they were to walk into the room.

As she neared the door, she settled an ebony robe around herself and piled her unruly hair up on top of her head. The voices outside were getting louder and louder.

Quickly she yanked open the door, now staring out at Tom and Skinner. They both looked a bit surprised that Mina was so underdressed, "May I help the two of you?" she hissed, her hair falling from the barrette. 

"Well, love, we seem ta be missing dear Jekyll. Thought ya might av seen im." Skinner said as he leaned himself on a wall, his head arched to the side in order for his eyes to get a good view of her behind. She realized this and moved back a bit deeper into her room.

"He's in my room." She said, now clearing her throat and shutting the door a bit more, "I'll tell him you two stopped by." 

She moved to shut the door, but Skinner put his booted foot in the crack, "Right love, guess ya gotta get it somewhere, but really we're not interested in yo' love life." He smiled, now looking over his shoulder at Tom, "Unless, of course, we are part of it."

Tom moved toward the door, "We gotta see him." He tried to push past Mina, but she shoved him back. He hit the wall, uttering a cry of pain as his head slammed back. 

"My other room." She said hotly, "And he isn't in the type of condition for you two to see him."

Tom righted himself, eyeing Mina from under his long bangs, "We have reason to believe that he destroyed half the ship last night. Him and his Hyde."

Mina shut the door a bit more, "What proof do you have?" she looked to Skinner and was shocked to see that he wasn't there. His coat lay at her feet. She moved back quickly, shutting the door just as Tom slammed against it.

"Skinner?" she said quietly, her eyes on the bed. She could see no movement to tell of his whereabouts in the room. Her eyes fell upon the piano and from there she scanned the room. 

Nothing in the room moved. She stared at the emptiness around her. 

Then she heard something fall next door. 

She rushed to the other room.

Jekyll lay beside the bed groaning. 

"Right love, he didn't do nothing. I suppose that's why he's got all those cuts on is face." Skinner said from somewhere in the room. Mina helped Jekyll back up onto the bed.

"You're a coward if you can't show yourself." Mina said quietly as she smoothed Jekyll's hair back. He coughed a good bit, then laid himself slowly back on the pillow behind him, "A naked coward."

The door opened to the hallway and all of a sudden Tom popped into the room, "You shouldn't have let your Hyde out, good buddy." He said as he cocked his gun, "We have to take you."

Mina turned from Jekyll to eye Tom; "It's really not a good idea to get me angry, Mr. Sawyer."

Tom moved back, still a bit aroused by what Mina was wearing. He felt a bit embarrassed by this feeling. A light sweat was lingering on his forehead now and he was distinctly aware of the pounding ache in the back of his head. He should have been extremely pissed at Mina for hurting him, but he wasn't. Here he stood so wishing for her to give him another good slam, but this time he hoped for a kiss or two. 

"We have to do this, Mina." He said, but he lowered the gun as she approached him. 

"You don't have to use violence, Tom." She said softly, "We are all friends here, right? Let us talk this through."

Tom rested the gun on his shoe, his eyes now downcast, "I didn't know we could talk to that monster." He said softly as he looked up at her through his bangs.

"You're talking to one right now." She said calmly. Tom shrugged his shoulders.

"But you don't have a choice to control your monster, he does." Tom now raised his eyes to her eyes; "Don't you have control?" 

She let a small smile slide to her full lips, "Yes, Tom, I do have control. At some point in your life you will learn that most women do. We're just better at it then you men." 

Tom cleared his throat, "Yeah, well, Aunt Polly"

Skinner was now pulling Jekyll from the bed again, "We ave ta take him, Mina. It's for everyone's own good." 

Mina stared at the empty space that was dragging Jekyll from the room, "You boys don't listen very well." She said softly.

In a flash her eyes lit with a wild, red fire and she slammed Skinner up against the wall. He winced and let go of Jekyll. Now she pushed her hand up to his throat, gently shifting her fangs over his chin, "Would you like a kiss, dear Skinner? And shall we make it really wet?" she kneed him in the crotch, "Because it will be the last kiss you ever get."

"Really girl," he groaned, "I don't like it so rough." And then she screeched out in pain. Backing up she realized that he had stabbed her in her stomach with a vicious looking knife, "Can't go in ta a vampires room without a few good stabs, eh?"

She was grasping at the knife and wiggling it out of her stomach. It hurt like mad as she pulled it from her skin. As she stood there reeling in pain, Tom and Skinner grabbed Jekyll up from the floor and exited. She moved out into the hallway to snatch Jekyll back from their clutches, but they were too far down the corridor. 

She fell back into the room, "Bloody bastard." She hissed as she finally pulled the knife out. She threw it across the room and slammed the door shut.

She let her head fall back against the wall as she listened for the men. They were now in a room and she could hear the voice of Nemo. She would leave it alone for now. She admired Nemo too much to go against his wishes. Let him have Jekyll. 

She got up, opening the robe to look at the wound. It was healing itself up. She watched for a moment as her skin stretched itself out over the gash. She could feel a deep itching sensation, but she refused to scratch at it. Gently she pulled her robe closed and ducked back into the other room.

Dorian eyed her from over his easel; "Looks like you've gone and ruined another robe by getting yourself stabbed." He said, then he went back to his painting.

She stopped in the middle of the room, her eyes rested on the coat rack, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Seems Skinner dropped it in the hallway." He said as he looked at the black coat hanging there, "Looks like you can move on to getting the gun from Tom."

Mina shook her head; "He'll know where he left it, Dorian. He'll come back to get it."

"He'll blame Tom." Dorian said without looking at Mina, "After all, I don't exist and you were in the room with them when it went missing. Tom was the only one left out in the hallway. And I surely don't think Skinner will blame Nemo. But, if he does, please invite me in for that argument. That would be priceless."

"I've got to go find out what they plan on doing to poor Jekyll." She said quickly.

"Don't forget breakfast." 

"You mean lunch." She said as she eyed Lucifer, "But if you get hungry enough, why not just eat your dog?"

Dorian grinned lightly, "Really Mina, he's just a stupid animal."

The dog growled at her as it went over to sit at Dorian's feet. Dorian made a few more strokes with the brushed and eyed Mina as she left the room.

Then he looked down at the dog, "I really hope your doing something important each night when you leave this room, Basil, or I may have to kill you again."

The dog whimpered softly. Dorian raised his eyes to the canvas and grinned, "Sometimes I feel so sorry for Mina. She really is such an easy target." He slid the brush down the canvas and tilted his head, "Thanks to her, I'll soon captain this ship and own everyone aboard it."


	14. Drugged And Rugged

Nemo settled his hands behind his back, clasping them there for a moment. He had the look of deep thought strewn across his brow as he paced back and forth in front of a small chair that held the sloped form of Dr. Jekyll. At certain spots on the Oriental rug he would pause, look up, gather some thoughts from the air about him and then nod in agreement and move on. 

Skinner was seated in a large, black velvet chair in one corner of the room and Tom was seated in another black velvet chair in the opposite corner of the room. Between them, in the middle of the room, was a large table of oak that held a stunning replica of the Nautilus on its gleaming surface and a tiny figure of Nemo standing atop it.

In front of that table sat the drugged Jekyll. 

Tom ignored Jekyll and stared at the ship, desperately wanting to go over and study it more closely. He tapped his hands on his legs, his head moving up and down to some unheard beat. He was trying not to nod off as Skinner was doing. 

That was terribly rude and Tom didn't want to be banished from learning the navigation of the Nautilus. 

Still, he really hoped that Nemo was planning on speaking soon. 

Tom looked over at Skinner who had himself leaned back, his head resting on the edge of the wood of his chair. He was dozing off. At some point, he lifted his hat from his head and placed it over his face. 

He was now snoring lightly.

The hour had gotten late and Nemo had been pacing for at least two of those hours. 

Just as Tom's shaggy head dropped down to let his brain nod off to sleep, he heard Nemo clear his throat.

Both Skinner and Tom sat up and looked to Nemo. He was perched right in front of Jekyll, his eyes boring into the man. 

After the long hours of sitting and waiting, Tom and Skinner were positive that Nemo would have something extraordinary to say. Tom had even scoffed at himself for not bringing along some paper to write this great speech on. 

They both eagerly awaited his words.

And they both fell back in their chairs in disbelief when he only parted with one.

"Killer." He said softly.

The room was silent as Jekyll sat up in the chair; his head shaking off the drowsiness that still lingered in his brain. 

"You two go gather all his Hydes. I want every last bottle and I don't care if you have to destroy all his belongings in order to get them." Nemo said as he stared at Jekyll.

Tom and Skinner eyed each other, but said nothing. When had the two of them become Nemo's little helpers? They were both wondering this, but neither chose to tell the man how they felt.

"All right, eh? Come on Tom, let's see what we can find in ole Jekyll's room." Skinner said as he walked across the room and pulled Tom up from the cushioned seat, "Give us something ta do."

They left the room quickly.

Now Nemo seated himself out beside Jekyll, "You've killed my cook. He was a trusted friend and a very close companion. And it just so happens he was the only chef on this ship so now we may all starve to death. What have you to say for yourself?"

Jekyll slid a quivering hand across his lip to wipe at the drool that was dripping down. For a second he was sure that his mouth couldn't form words. Gibberish vibrated his upper lip as he tried to make a case for himself.

"I know it was Hyde, dear man!" Nemo said with such gruffness in his voice that Jekyll threw a rubbery arm over his head in order to block the blow he knew was coming his way, "But who made Hyde? And don't pretend to be so innocent. What man hides behind a brutal beast?"

Jekyll peered out from under his arm, "I do, sir." He said softly, "But not in meaning to harm. I too wish to rid myself of him, but he found himself."

"No more!" Nemo almost shouted as he stood up, "If I ever see Hyde upon this ship again I shall throw you overboard."

Jekyll stood up, but his legs wobbled and he soon found himself face flat on the Oriental rug, "He can't be destroyed." He cried as he reached for Nemo's leg. 

Nemo walked away, "If he can't, then you will be."

There was the soft clinking of glasses behind Jekyll, but he couldn't turn to see who was there with Nemo. Two voices were echoing in his ears. One voice belonged to Nemo, but he couldn't place the other voice.

The other was saying, "Why would you bring such a brutal man on board such a lovely ship?"

Nemo's voice was sharp; "He's a friend. He saved my ship last time he was boarded here. I have all the reason in the world to be grateful to him for that."

The voices were becoming mixed. Jekyll desperately tried to hear the rest of the conversation but found that he couldn't. His brain was numb and his ears felt as if they were full of cotton. 

He was slowly slipping into sleep. His eyelids becoming so heavy that he could hardly keep them open. What had Nemo given him?

He stared down at the rug just beneath his chin. Was someone going to help him up or was he to spend eternity here on this catastrophe of woven threads.

Something moved. 

He let his eyes focus on a bundle of flowers at one end of the rug. They were moving. Marching toward him across the red inner area of the rug. Jekyll smiled lightly, "Pretty." He said as spit dripped from his mouth.

The flowers were now falling away, disappearing back into the deep red of the rug. Only one remained. It stepped up to Jekyll's nose and leaned down as if to kiss him, but before it touched his nose it pulled back and sneezed. Jekyll laughed, his tongue vibrating against the roof of his mouth. Since when did flower's sneeze? 

The flower bowed its head, straightened itself into a righteous position, threw back its head of petals in an annoyed huff and dived back into the rug.

Jekyll felt more alone now than ever.

And the voices were back again. They seemed closer. He could feel that someone was now leaning down, staring at him. 

He wanted to look up at his onlooker, but he could hardly move his eyes.

His brain was numbing his body. All his limbs were heavy, so heavy that he couldn't even lift his head from the rug anymore.

Just before he fell into a deep, drugged sleep he heard something that made his brain tingle with alarm. 

The other voice had said, "We will just have to keep him drugged for the rest of the trip."

And Nemo had answered with a yes. 


	15. A Bite Before Goodnight

"What are the two of you doing?" Mina asked as she swooped into Jekyll's room at half past eight. She looked unbelievably radiant even though she was dressed in a drab out fit that seemed to match the brown carpet at her feet. For a moment she stood in the doorway, her hands in the pockets of her pants as her eyes shifted from one man to the other; "Are you looking for his watch?" She asked softly, her eyes now searching the room. 

"Nah." Tom said easily, "I bet he has that on him. We're doing a job for Nemo." 

She now placed her glasses on her nose and stared down at Tom, who was seated on the floor, his hands buried under Jekyll's mattress. The muscles in his neck were straining against his skin as he stretched further toward the middle of the bed. Mina noticed a thin vein throbbing at his temple. She stared at it for a moment, giving it a thought. She did wonder how he would taste. 

She settled on sweet. She had had his type before and they were always tantalizing to the tongue. Being young did have its advantages. But that was long ago and she would never stumble upon that type of trouble again. 

She now looked to Skinner.

He was busy stretching himself out on the bed, his hat being thrown over to Jekyll's desk as he pulled an overstuffed pillow underneath his head. 

"Do you mind?" Tom said in an annoyed huff as he slammed a fist into Skinner's leg.

Skinner laughed, but moved himself a bit further away from where Tom was digging around.

"I'll ask again." Mina said as she walked over to the post of the bed, now leaning herself there, "What are the two of you up to?"

" Searching for Hyde." Skinner said as he placed his hands under his head, "Have ya seen him?"

"Where there is Jekyll, there is Hyde." She said, her eyes shifting to Tom again, "I doubt Hyde is in there."

"Just need the bottles." Tom said with a soft smile and an easy shrug of his shoulders, "Then we can release poor Jekyll."

"Poor Jekyll?" Skinner said as he raised himself up on his elbows, "He could 'ave killed all of us last night."

"But he didn't." Tom said, his eyes going to Mina who was still staring at Skinner."

Skinner now looked to Mina; his demeanor changing from the cold, hard stare she was giving him.

"No hard feelings about the knife, right love?" He said as he brushed some unseen lint off his black, burly sweater, "Why don't we toss Tom from the room and you and I can take a stab at something a bit more interesting."

Mina eyed Tom; "I rather like having Tom in the room."

Tom grinned lightly up at Mina and then went back to pushing and prodding at the mattress.

"I can't understand why yo' mad. I mean, I am sure you've been stabbed many times so I would think that by now you would be used to it." He playfully pushed down part of the mattress that poor Tom was trying to push up; "You women are a strange lot."

"I'll have you know, Skinner, that I really don't enjoy being stabbed." She said icily.

"At least I didn't stab ya in the back." He said, "Right Tom, I let 'er off pretty easy? Tom here wanted to go in there with stakes raised and torches burning."

Tom glared at Skinner from under his long bangs as he dropped the mattress. Now he buried his arms in one of Jekyll's trunks, "I think I got something." He said as soon as he had reached the bottom of the trunk with his hands.

Skinner lurched from the bed only to be met by a glaring Mina who slammed him down into the sheets, "It you ever stab me again I will rip your heart out and feed it to you."

Skinner stared up at her through his tinted glasses, "Right love." He said softly, "I was only trying to protect you."

She slid her hands down his arms, grasping his wrists, her mouth very close to his mouth, "I don't need protection, love." She said softly, her eyes roving his white face. He pushed up against her, but she bared her fangs, "I could kill you with just one bite."

Skinner breathed her in, "But cha' wouldn't."

Tom was moving excitedly behind them, "I really found something."

Mina was still staring down at Skinner, "Whatever you found, Mr. Sawyer, I pray you put it back."

"Right love, I get it." Skinner said with a slight tremble to his voice as she nicked his chin with her fang. Blood gently seeped from the small cut. 

"Are you sure?" she said as she licked the wound. 

"Yeah." He said softly as his face paint began to mix with his blood in an oily pink design on his chin, "But ya do know that the invisibility potion does run through my veins day and night."

She pulled back from him, her lips still wet with his blood.

"Picture yourself invisible." He said as a smile curved his lips.

Tom had stopped his shuffling around in the trunk and now he was leaned over the bed, "Is that blood?" he asked as he eyed Mina's chin. Then he was stumbling back, "Um…maybe I should…"

She turned on him, slamming him to the wall by the door, "Why, Tom, do you want a taste?"

Tom's eyes were wide, his heart hammered so hard in his chest that he was sure he would faint, "No." he stammered, but wasn't he dreaming of this moment just this morning.

He shot a dazed look at Skinner, but the invisible man was now no where to be seen. 

She slid her mouth up to his. He could smell the blood on her lips. "Oh dear, Mr. Sawyer, your heart is pounding so hard in your chest?" she said against his lips, "You men are all so very lonely, aren't you?" she could feel him trembling beneath her touch. Slowly she brought her lips to Tom's and then, with no warning, she bit onto the corner of his mouth. 

He was panicking a bit as she began to draw blood into her mouth. Would he become a vampire? 

He whimpered with pain, but felt the absolute pleasure of having her so close to him. Why was this turning him on so much?

Finally she released him and let him shrink to the floor, "Now I have a taste of both of you." She said as she moved back toward the trunk, "I would advise you both to leave. I haven't had my dinner yet and it seems to be about that time."

Skinner took his hat and stood, "Alright, you win." He said easily enough, "But that doesn't mean that we won't be back."

Tom was still nursing his wounded lip, "That really hurt." He was saying mostly to himself, but his eyes glanced at Mina a few times.

"Imagine how it feels to have someone bite into your neck." She said softly as she eyed Tom. 

"Yeah." He said in a whisper as he sucked at his own lip, "You weren't thinking of doing any of that tonight, were you?"

She seated herself on the trunk, her body now leaned back on her hands as she watched Tom still standing in the doorway shivering with terror and delight.

"Why Tom, judging from the way your heart was pounding, I would think that you might enjoy a more intimate bite the next time we meet." She said softly and then added, "I'll bring the wine, you bring the blood."

He put his hand through his hair, "Not my kind of evening." He said nervously as Skinner nudged past him.

"Yes, well, it wasn't mine either until it was made to be mine." She eyed Skinner as he turned in the doorway, his hand on Tom's shoulder to pull him to leave, "Of course I felt nothing of Skinner. I guess his emotions are invisible too." 

Skinner pulled Tom from the room, "Really love, you're a bit to freaky for me."

Mina raised an eyebrow, "But I thought freaky was your forte."

"Not anymore." He said. Tom stumbled from out of Mina's stare as Skinner pulled him out of the room. 

The door shut behind them. 

When she was sure they were totally gone she slid off the trunk to her knees and looked inside.

She had to move a few things aside as she brushed her hand along the bottom of the trunk. It felt as if there was another box down there. She lifted all the contents out of the inside and then, leaning deep into the darkness, she pulled out the object. 

It wasn't a box.

It was a painting.

Slowly, her mouth dropped open and a chill ran down her spine.


	16. Memories Of A Blood Bath

Mina stood, silently staring out at the enormous, black ocean. Her coat billowing about her ankles as the wind picked up around her. Behind her stood Nemo. He had his hands in his pockets as he waited patiently for Mina's reply.

She had made quite the fool of herself this night. After finding the painting in Jekyll's trunk she had gone a bit mad. And in her madness she had slipped into some sort of panic attack. Nemo had been notified of this and he had taken the Nautilus to the surface at once so that Mina could get some fresh air. Now he stood waiting on her to let him know when she would be able to face the under decks once more.

She cleared her throat and turned to the captain, "An hour more." She said softly.

He bowed lightly, "As you wish."

She turned back toward the railing; her hands grasping so tightly to the rail that she was sure her cold fingers would break, crumbling down into the dark Ocean below. For a moment or more she stared down at her gloved hand, her eyes trying to imagine anything but the face in that painting.

The face of the boy.

The young boy she had killed so long ago.

Suddenly the ship rocked to the side and a great burst of wind made her stumble back, her hand coming to rest on someone standing behind her.

Before she could get a good grip of the strong arm reaching to help her regain her footing, another slumping of the ship pushed her further back into the person at her heels and she let out a small cry of surprise. 

Quickly she was nudged back to her standing position as the ship groaned against the rising and falling of the waves.

Slowly she turned to see Tom Sawyer standing in the fading moonlight, his sandy hair blowing wildly in the wind, his mouth set in a half grin, "I guess I am a useful sort of guy, huh?"

Mina stared at him, her face feeling like a stone wall against the horrible, chaffing cold, "How is your lip?" She asked softly as she tried to regain her composure.

He lifted a finger to his lips and felt the scab that was now covering the two holes, one in his lip and one on his cheek, "It's okay." He said sounding not so sure as he eyed her, "I'm not going to turn into a vampire, right?"

She seemed to have gathered some of the coldness into her self as she stared at Sawyer, "Only if I bite into a vein." She said and then turned.

"You okay?" he asked as she walked back over to the railing, "I heard you were having trouble breathing below."

"Fine Mr. Sawyer." She said with little regard to him as she settled herself at the rail again.

Tom shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the railing beside her. He stared out at the night. The stars were terribly bright and he couldn't help but comment on how wonderful they seemed. Mina only let out a little sigh.

He eyed her for a moment and then he nervously pulled his Winchester from his side and aimed at an iceberg that seemed to be miles away. He let go one round and then another. 

"Do you know anything about Jekyll?" Mina asked as Tom reloaded his gun. He shrugged his shoulders.

"No." he said as he aimed and began to shot again, "Why?"

"His past, Tom. Did he have any children?"

Tom hesitated, his eyes now on Mina as she glanced his way, "Why do you ask?"

"I found a picture in his trunk." She said easily enough, "The child looks just like him."

Tom edged away from Mina, now aiming the Winchester elsewhere, "He did. The kid died."

Mina felt ice drip in chunks down her spine, "How old was he when he died?" she asked, her hands now so tight on the rail that she was sure it would crack soon.

Tom took his eye from the target to look at Mina, "Why?"

"Just curious." She said as she lifted her gaze to the sky, "I suppose the age could explain the look I see in his eyes sometimes."

Tom lowered the gun, "I think Jekyll said he was thirteen. They found him in an alley, his throat all torn out." 

Mina felt a shudder of guilt ricochet through her body, "And they never found the murderer?"

Tom let off another shot and then looked to Mina, "No. Jekyll said that he fashioned Hyde to find the garbage that killed his son, but Hyde never found the guy either. The mother was some whore that Jekyll had a few flings with and then, when she got very ill, she left the newborn on Jekyll's steps. He took care of the kid from then on. You know, " Tom aimed the gun again and shot it, "until the kid got mutilated."

"Jekyll thinks it was a man?" Mina now asked as she eyed the muscles in Tom's forearms. She found herself fascinated by how strong he seemed and the fact that he wasn't freezing with his sleeves rolled up.

"Of course. Probably the Ripper. Who knows." Tom said, but cleared his throat, "Or something else. I guess now I'll believe in any monster since I have met so…"

"Watch it Mr. Sawyer." Mina cautioned stiffly.

"Sorry." He said and let off another shot.

"Jekyll told you all of this?" Mina whispered as confusion spread itself among her features.

Tom shrugged and leaned over the railing to look down at the water, "People talk to me, I guess I am easy that way." He eyed her from under his bangs, "I think Hyde kills the prostitutes because Jekyll still blames the mother, who was a prostitute, for getting a horrible illness and leaving him with the kid. I don't know, Mina, I guess I hope to never have children."

"You are a child." Mina said, but immediately felt like grabbing the words out of the air and slamming them back into her mouth, "I mean…"

Tom looked sunken, "I know what you mean." He said as he threw his gun over his shoulder and walked back toward the door to go down, "Goodnight Mina."

She stared after him feeling as if she had just let something-wonderful pass her by.


	17. Dying For A Bit Of Drama

Dorian ran his long fingers over the piano keys, his eyes on Basil. The man stood only a few feet away, towering over the small easel, a very concentrated look on his face. 

Seeing that he wasn't getting a rise out of the Basil, Dorian seated himself, now leaning back on the piano keys in a very seductive pose, "What has you so interested that my playing doesn't pause you?"

Basil looked from his canvas and for a moment he stared at Dorian, "I must finish this." He said softly, his eyes slowly going back to his artwork again.

Dorian studied the man for a moment. There really wasn't much to Basil. He was quite scrawny which made his large head look rather improper on his thin neck. The skin that led from his throat to his chest had gathered an ashen glow that made Dorian cringe. It seemed that Basil would make quite the nice corpse someday, if only he would die. 

His eyebrows were horrendous and would have to be dealt with at some point in their journey together. Dorian had offered to pluck them for him, but he had declined. He didn't think it proper to be so vain about such a small matter. 

Dorian's finger gently tapped at one of the keys producing a rather annoying note over and over again. He hardly noticed he was doing it as he stared at Basil. 

Something else that would have to be dealt with on the man was the problem of his unshaven face. Dorian had never seen him with so much hair on his cheeks and chin. It was rather disgusting and Dorian wasn't about to sit around with someone who had such poor hygiene. 

"We really must do something about your face, Basil." Dorian said softly, his dark eyes studying the furrow that was now settling onto Basil's forehead, "I'll be gentle with you."

Basil let out a sigh, bringing his gaze to Dorian; "You're tiring the subject, Dorian."

"And you're beginning to look like Lucifer all the time." Dorian said as he mashed down four fingers on four of the keys to produce a startlingly harsh note, "For the six hours that you aren't a canine, you really should try to look your best. I would find your company more appealing."

Basil looked haunted for a moment, his cheeks more sunken, "If it bothers you so much then I will let you do with me as you will." He shook his head tiredly and went back to his painting.

Dorian grinned lightly, "Um…and what exactly is my will?" he purred, knowing that Basil harbored a painful need for him. 

Basil shuddered gently, but didn't look to Dorian; "You shouldn't toy with me." He said, his eyes suddenly so sad. It was the sadness in knowing that he would never have Dorian Gray. 

"I'm hardly toying with you dear Basil. I'm merely occupying my time with easy conversation and a few subtle hints." Dorian now turned to the piano, his fingers finding the keys, "You've gotten so sensitive."

"I imagine I have become fragile. Weak. But you added to my poor state of mind when you stabbed me in the throat that dreaded night. Or do you forget that little drama that unfolded in that small room with the brash wooden table and your horrid face clinging to the canvas that I produced you on?" Basil said in a horse whisper.

Dorian stared at his fingers. They seemed foreign to him. Almost lost to the white of the keys of the piano. Were these his hands? He couldn't be sure. He turned them over to gaze at his palms. He was sure he could see Basil's blood caked to the lines of his skin. He slowly turned them back over and rested them on the piano keys. 

Basil was still going on and on. Dorian was sure that he would shut up soon, but it seemed that he meant to rehash the whole incident from beginning to end.

Slowly Dorian turned to look at him; "It would be nice if you could just get over that little tragedy in your life."

"Little tragedy?" Basil said softly with a look of confused horror on his face, "I guess being murdered isn't that big of a deal to you."

Dorian shrugged, "Just an inconvenience."

Basil's eyes lit with a bewildered exhaustion; "You have no remorse?"

Dorian rolled his eyes lightly and turned back to the piano, "You were never dead."

"That is true, but you didn't know that I can't die. You murdered me, Dorian Gray." Basil had now put down his paints. He was wiping his large hands on a towel, "You have no guilt?"

"I have no time for guilt. It bores me." Dorian eyed the keys at his fingers, "Why don't you go find Mina and the two of you can compare the holes in your necks."

Basil scoffed lightly at Dorian's unkind words, "I think I will go out for a bit. I still don't know why I saved you from the painting again. And now I stand here a cursed man. A man who has to live as a dog and can only be human for six hours in the night. I took on this curse so that you could live again and there is no remorse in you?"

Dorian's answer came in the form of music echoing from the belly of the grand piano. 

It was a haunting melody that seemed to transverse the room about him, making everything in it look darker. The candles seemed to flicker more violently, sending puffs of black smoke up to the detailed ceiling. Dorian took strange delight in the powerful music vibrating through his skin. 

He heard the door open and slam shut as Basil left the room. 


	18. A Tale Of Love Gone Dead

Mina opened the large book, her eyes staring down at the pages. The words poured into her brain, but she hardly recognized them for what they were. Her mind was still reeling about that picture that she had found in Jekyll's room three nights ago. 

It was at times like this that she wished to be like Dorian and just brush guilt from her mind. 

And who would believe her story. 

The boy had been so lonely and she had befriended him. They had spent hours in her home, their noses buried in piles of fantastic books. He had been wise beyond his years. He could talk of things that most people had no knowledge of.

He was brilliant and Mina found her days with him to be the most intriguing times of her life.

But that had all changed when he had come to her one night with confessions of love. 

"Simon." She whispered lightly as she turned a page, her eyes now staring at a large 'V' at the top of the page.

He had gotten down on one knee, his whole being quacking with nervousness. His full face flushed with the heat of her presence; "Do you love me Mrs. Harker?" he had asked with those quivering lips, "Please."

Her heart had crumbled, "No." she had spoken.

Thunder had slammed the house, causing the library windows to rattle.

Mina looked about the library now and half expected to see large windows drenched in rain. And maybe she would even see Simon, his face leaking with disappointment.

"Please." He had begged again, his eyes bright with the plea.

She had stood up, towering over him; "You must go home, Simon. I am far too old for you. Some fair, sweet girl is out there waiting for you and I am not that girl. I am a woman. You really must go." She had pushed him to the library door, his face so sunken with sorrow that she was sure her heart would burst for him soon.

He had slipped out the front door into the downpour of rain. His form swallowed up by the storm.

A few nights later Mina had dropped herself into an alley to feed. She was waiting for a drunk to stumble out of the bar. 

Someone soon came out. 

She attacked. Slashed the throat out. All she could think about was Simon's face. The look that haunted his eyes from the way she had let him down. 

She ripped skin from the throat, gnawing on bone. 

Every time she thought of Simon, she lashed out at the victim in her grasp. She only wanted the pain she was feeling for Simon to go away. 

Her whole chest was drenched in blood. The front of her blouse almost throbbing with the heat of the liquid against her skin.

She let go of her kill. The body sliding from her embrace. 

She had flown off into the night.

A few days later she had come across a newspaper. In a large article on the front page was the face of Simon. He had been murdered in an alley behind a bar. 

She had killed him.

Her eyes had fogged over and she was sure the voice saying her name was a million miles away. 

"Mina." 

She shook her head quickly and looked around.

Tom stood at the table, a book grasped in his hand, "You've been staring at that page for over an hour now. Are you alright?"

"Simon?" she asked upon looking up into Tom's eyes, "But I…"

"Mina?" Tom asked with a gentle tap to her cheek, "Whose Simon?"

Mina stood quickly, her hand shutting the book, "Mr. Sawyer." She said in a raspy whisper, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ah…a shot to my youth. I guess your fine." He said as he pulled out a chair and seated himself, "Don't mind me, Mina, I don't have a problem with your cruel words."

"There not meant to be as horrible as they sound." She said, but moved herself over to a different table. She grasped the chair, but upon pulling it was met by a large yell.

"Do ya mind. I'm trying to read 'er." Skinner said as he lifted a book from the table, "This 'ere is my table, love."

"I'm hardly your love." She said dryly. She looked about the room and settled her eyes upon a large table at the other side. It was long and round, but not as cozy as the two tables on this side of the room, "Can't one of you settle yourselves at that large table over there?"

"That book you got there is rather huge. That table will make it look small. Right Tom? I think the girl needs to park 'erself over there." Skinner was now leaned back on the back legs of his chair, "Right love?"

Mina eyed Skinner and with one swift movement of her hand, jerked his chair back so that now he stared up at her from the floor. The only thing visible on him were his glasses, "Right love. I'll make my way over there."

Mina watched him grab his hat and book and scurry over to the other side of the large room, "Thank you Skinner."

She seated herself. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tom meant to keep his eyes on his book, but Mina looked lovely tonight and he was beginning to feel an overwhelming desire to have her sucking at his mouth again. 

He stared at her. She had that sort of perfect posture that seemed almost snotty. 

And that wonderful, straight way that she sat made her beautiful neck seem even more elegant. He wanted to get up, walk over to her and kiss her skin right below her left ear. 

He bowed his head for a moment and then he found himself looking at her again.

He was sure he could see her undergarment through the back of her white blouse. 

Quickly he shut his eyes and shook his head. What was he doing? 

He turned to see that Skinner was now balancing the book he had on his nose and leaning back in his chair. 

That was good. At least Skinner hadn't seen him trying to gaze at Mina's under clothes.

He turned back to his book only to be met by the penetrating stare of Mina. She now sat at his table, her eyes boring into him, "I'd rather you not fantasize about me, Mr. Sawyer. I'm rather sure you wouldn't know what to do with me if I were to give you the chance."  
Behind them the book that Skinner had been balancing on his nose, fell to the floor.

"That goes for you to Skinner. You're fantasies about me give me nightmares."

There was a shuffling and then the door to the library opened and closed. Skinner was now out of the room.

"What attracts you to me, Tom?" she asked with her eyes studying his face.

Tom leaned back into the chair as he shrugged, "You're beautiful."

"Deadly." She said softly.

Tom looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat and tried to sit up straighter in the chair, "I don't know." He said with an embarrassed grin, "Probably 'cause I can't have you."

"And what do you want from me?" she asked

Tom looked at her, "Respect, I guess. I mean, I'm not really a boy. I do know stuff."

Mina raised an eyebrow and leaned back into her seat, "Hardly enough I'm sure."

There was a second or two were Tom let a small idea of Mina slamming him to the floor of the library pop into his head. He cleared it out very quickly, his face now simmering with a light flush. 

Nervously he pulled his guns from his holsters and placed them on the table, "I should clean these." He said as he eyed her, "The Winchester to, when I am done."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina eyed the gun that sat in the corner of the library, "Why don't I clean the Winchester for you?"

Tom gave her a strange look, "You're a woman, you don't know anything about guns."

Mina gave Tom a frosty glare and stood, "Let me show you what I know and maybe I will let you show me what you know."

Tom leaned back in the chair, "That's tempting." He said, "But that's a big gun and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with it."

She ignored him and went over to the corner. Taking it up she laid it out on an empty table, "It's quite hard to hurt myself with anything nowadays." She said as she began her cleaning of his weapon, "And death seems so wonderful a word when you can't have it so easily."

Tom stared at her as he cleaned the two guns in front of him, "What's it like?"

She seated herself at the other small table, her hands running two cloths up and down the Winchester, "Lonely." She said softly.

"Oh." Tom looked embarrassed for her, "Sorry."

"I do like you Tom. You just remind me a lot of someone I used to know and those memories are damaging to me." She eyed him, "You're a very attractive young man and you should use that on woman who would appreciate it. Don't waste it on me."

"It's the whole sweet thing, isn't it?" he said. 

"Unfortunately I have been around Dorian for much to long of my life and now I yearn for his absolute cruelty. I think it is some sort of punishment to myself." She breathed a long sigh, "I haven't been a very good person, Tom. Don't ever look at me and think that I am good. This face is deceiving, just as Dorian's is also."

Tom shifted in his seat, "But Dorian is beautiful, isn't he?"

"Unfortunately. But you hold your own beauty, Tom. Dorian's is on the outside, but there is nothing beautiful within him." She held up the gun, cocked it, "Might I put this away for you?"

"I stash it." Tom said with a half grin lighting his green eyes, "In my bedroom."

"Shall I follow you to your quarters, Mr. Sawyer?" Mina said, her hands still grasping the Winchester tightly.

Tom stuffed his guns back in the holsters, "For a kiss goodnight?" he asked, eyeing her from under his bangs.

"I suppose that will work." She said softly, "But that is all."

"I'd ask nothing more." 

"A true gentleman never asks for more than what he can get." She said as she followed him from the library, "I'm glad to see you know your boundaries."

"I'm useful, Mrs. Harker, not stupid."

Neither of them noticed the dark shape that lingered behind them as they made their way down the long corridor toward Tom's room.


	19. Hiding Among The Passionate Ones

Skinner stood outside Tom's bedroom door listening to Tom and Mina. Their little plan had worked. And now Tom would keep her occupied while Skinner went off to her room to find his coat. He was positive that she had taken it. 

He moved down the hallway, entering quickly into his room to shed his clothing before making his way to Mina's quarters. As he undressed he was very careful to check his face for any residue of grease paint. He had to be absolutely invisible.

When he was sure he had totally erased himself from sight, he moved on out into the dimly lit corridor and made his way down to Mina's room.

But, upon reaching her door, he stopped. Music could be heard playing within the room. A light, airy music that seemed to be hollow somehow and very dreary. Skinner puzzled this turn of events. Who was in her room while she was out? 

He looked up and down the hallway for anyone, but he was absolutely alone. He knew that Nemo was looking after Jekyll. The little man had disappeared down the back coil stairs hours ago. Jekyll seemed to be Nemo's new obsession.

He pondered the rest of Nemo's small crew, but couldn't put his finger on who might be bold enough to sneak into a vampire's room and toy around with her piano. And whoever it was on the other side of the door, was a damn good pianist. 

He reached for the gold knob, gently turning it. 

He pushed the door slowly open, but didn't look inside. Quietly he squeezed himself through the small crack and then he pushed the door closed. He held his breath, but the music continued. It swelled and died and swelled again. 

He found it curious that this music was arousing him. 

Slowly he pushed himself to the wall and then he moved along the wall so that he could see who was at the piano. 

His eyes fell upon

Dorian Gray.

He felt his fingers dig into the hard wall behind him and his heart seemed to have turned into a block of ice. Damn nice of Mina to av invited this bloke along, he thought nervously to himself. 

He watched Dorian for a moment, realizing that his aroused conditioned still hadn't subsided. This peeved him enough to make him quickly move along the wall. But, before he knew it, he was leaned over a large table in the corner of the room, his breath held in his chest as he tried extremely hard not to let the vase fall to the floor. He should have been watching where he was going. 

Gently, his arms starting to feel the strain, he pulled the large, blue vase back to its standing position atop the table. For a moment he leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, the music still pumping through him like his own blood. 

He opened his eyes and was startled to see Dorian Gray standing right in front of him. 

Skinner waited. He could hardly breath. Was Dorian looking at him or something else? 

It was the strangest sensation. He was sure that Dorian couldn't see him, but the man was definitely looking at something. 

Dorian reached out, right past Skinner's left ear, and moved something on the wall. All of a sudden a hard, metal edge of some sort slammed into Skinner's head and he suddenly found himself leaning to the left over the table again. The rest of his body was still positioned between Dorian Gray and the wall. Looking up he realized that Dorian had just opened a safe in the wall. The door of the safe is what had hit him.

Damn bloke! 

He rubbed his head and watched Dorian pull something from the inside of the box. 

Jekyll's watch!

He wanted to reach up and grab it, but he didn't dare.

Dorian grinned at the piece, placed it back in the wall and shut the door. 

He now walked over to what looked to be an easel and that is when Skinner noticed his coat. It was hanging on a coat rack right behind Dorian.

And he had a clear path to regain it.

Dorian was now leaned over, looking at something on the canvas there. 

Skinner moved quickly. And just as he was reaching out to grab the coat and run like hell, beautiful Mina Harker stepped into the room.

Damn it, Tom! Skinner huffed silently as he pushed himself into the wall and waited.

..

Dorian eyed Mina from his place by the easel, "Is the Winchester down your pants? Or is Tom the only one who got that far tonight?"

Mina kept her composure, "Why was the door unlocked?"  
"I must have forgotten to lock it after I let dear Lucifer out for the night." He said as he seated himself at the piano again, his eyes following her about the room, "You're running out of time, Mina."

She was leaned over in her closet, shuffling around looking for something, "I have time, Dorian. Just be patient."

Something moved. 

Dorian's gaze shifted to a dark corner where he was sure he had seen the hanging rug move slightly. He stared at it, wondering if he should get up and check it further.

Mina appeared in front of the piano quite suddenly, now bringing Dorian's attention back to her, "That dog has been in my closet again." She hissed, now putting a chewed up boot on the top of the piano. 

"You have greater things to worry about than a dog eating your shoes." He said dryly, his eyes averting back to the wall. Everything seemed quiet there.

"I'll get the gun tomorrow." She hissed, throwing the boot against her closet. 

Dorian stood now, his demeanor changed somehow.

Skinner clung to the hanging rug, his hands so tight on the material that he was sure he would pull the blasted thing down. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that he knew Mina would hear it soon. And if she heard it, he was doomed. One immortal was bad enough, but two?

He watched as Dorian walked over to Mina. He whispered something to her that made her clear her throat and step back. Her eyes seemed to come to rest on Skinner for a moment and then she was looking at Dorian again. 

Dorian pressed her into the side of the large, wood closet, her chest heaving. Skinner could see that she was nearly gasping with want for him. 

And then Dorian moved in for the kiss. 

The kiss caused Mina to moan so deeply that Skinner felt his whole being shake with want for her. He could almost feel her cold mouth against his and that throbbing groan rumbling through her throat. 

He moved so that he could see them better.

He was also moving closer to his coat. 

Suddenly, Dorian's dark eyes traveled over to Skinner. Mina was now sucking at Dorian's throat. 

"Not yet." Skinner heard Dorian whisper as he turned back to Mina for another deep kiss. 

This one was far worse. This time Mina groaned so deeply that she actually pulled away and slammed her head back into the closet. Dorian only offering a satisfied grin as he reeled her back in for another go at it. 

Jesus, Skinner thought as he moved further toward the rack, these two are going to eat each other alive.

And just as Skinner reached for the coat, Dorian slammed Mina back to the closet and turned quickly to gaze at the hanging rug.

Skinner slowly sank to the floor, now laying himself flat.

Did Dorian know he was there?

A scratching noise could be heard at the door.

Skinner watched in relief as Dorian went to the door. He hadn't been discovered.

But his relief soon faded as a growling dog slipped into view. 

Dorian following the dog and Mina bringing up the rear.

The dog growled from the pit of its stomach, spit dripping to the floor.

Skinner slowly got to his feet.

He had been discovered.


	20. Layers To The Worried Eye

Nemo pulled his seat closer to Jekyll. The man still lay in a deep, drugged sleep. His red hair pasted to his head from the sweat of his horrible nightmares. 

"Jekyll, you must wake." Nemo said again. But it had been days. The only motion Jekyll showed was a fluttering of eyelids and the small twitching of his dry, pale lips.

Nemo pulled his chin down and gently poured a spot of water into his mouth. His tongue vibrated up to his teeth as if to stop anymore water from pouring into his throat. 

Nemo sat back, putting the full cup of water on the nightstand. He cleared his throat and stood up. This was his fault. He never should have let Lisab give Jekyll such a strong dose of liquid. 

And who was this Lisab? He really didn't know the man that well. He had only let him come onboard because of his ingenious creation of the miniature ocean. Why had he trusted this stranger to administer dangerous drugs to his friends?

Nemo knew he would have to get help from Mina if Jekyll didn't wake soon. He was praying that she would know of a mixture that might bring Jekyll back. He wasn't sure. He didn't really know if Mina dealt in that sort of thing.

Behind him, Jekyll coughed violently.

Nemo turned.

Jekyll was sitting up in the bed now, his head bowed, "Simon?" Jekyll said softly. It was a name that Nemo had heard Jekyll uttered before.

Nemo walked over to the bed slowly, "Jekyll?"

Jekyll's eyes were still closed, "I'll be with you soon, my son." And then he fell back to the sweat drenched sheets.

Tom checked the trunk again just to make sure that it was definitely locked tight. He wasn't sure of what Mina was up to, but he wasn't about to let her get her hands on his Winchester again. Since when was she so interested in his guns? It wasn't right. Noit was down right weird of her.

He threw a blanket over the trunk and climbed into his bed. He was more then tired. He was exhausted. He had never been so worried.

Skinner should have been back an hour ago. 

"Darn it." Tom whispered as he pulled the covers up to his chin, "Darn that Mina. I bet she got back and caught Skinner. Now Skinner's gonna tear up my hide."

He pulled his pillow up behind his back, letting a snort escape from his nose.

Then he realized that he had just witnessed movement. He froze.

Was someone in the room with him?

His candle flickered and he realized, with great relief, that it was just his holster casting the strange shadow on the wall. Each time the flame of the candle moved, the holster danced with it. 

He breathed in a sigh of relief. He half expected to see vampire bat Mina hanging in the shadows watching him.

He laughed lightly at himself, "I'm an idiot."

The room was warm and very cozy. Tom made sure that he looked at the strange shadows once more before he rested his head on the pillow and began to fall into a deep sleep. 

But, at about three in the morning, he woke to something sliding past the back of his head. It felt cold and smelled ancient as if it had just climbed out of a tomb.

He was frozen with terror. His eyes staring at the flickering candle. But it wasn't ordinary for the wick to be so active. He watched as the flame shot high in the air and then it gently wiggled back down to a soft sway. The shadows on the wall were moving with it. 

He pulled the covers quickly over his head, "Mina?" he asked, "Skinner?"

Now the room was getting cold.

He gently slid the cover from his head.

The chill that ran down his spine made his teeth chatter in his mouth.

There was a face, very near to his, watching him. Red eyes blinked and he was sure that he could see a hand coming toward him. It seemed to be reaching for something.

He moved.

The thing ducked and disappeared into the shadows.

Tom, terrified, but somewhat angry, leaped from the bed, now grabbing his guns from his holster. He aimed at the thing as it shifted from one wall to the other.

What the heck was it?

He moved, noticing that his own shadow didn't seem to be moving with him.

He raised his arm, but his shadow's arm stayed down. 

Maybe it wasn't his shadow.

He stepped forward and it followed, but, to his surprise, it stepped back and then he watched as it fell to the floor. 

Tom was astonished. He looked toward his bed. Was he still asleep?

Back on the wall, the thing with the red eyes was now pulling at Tom's shadow. There seemed to be a struggle going on.

He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure of how to do it. How did you save your own shadow?

He moved toward the wall.

Red eyes glared at him for a moment and then he watched in horror as his shadow was pulled up from the floor and dragged out of his bedroom. 

He puzzled this whole incident. 

Finally, his eyes heavy with sleep, he decided it was all just a very strong hallucination. He tucked his guns back in his holsters, blew out his candle and climbed into bed.

His eyes closed by themselves. And he was soon in a deep sleep.

Right outside his bedroom, the red eyes glowed as they moved away from his door. Behind the thing, stumbling along, was Tom's shadow.

Mina and Dorian stood over the captured Skinner. His whole body was now covered in his grease paint. His hands and legs tied to the bedposts. His mouth gagged and his eyes blindfolded.

"Stupid idea to sneak into an immortals room, Mr. Skinner." Dorian purred as he eyed Mina, "Especially since she hasn't fed yet."

There was a moaning scream of something from the gagged mouth and a struggle as he tried to pull his hands from his binds.

"I'll prepare something to keep him a bit more quiet." Mina said softly as she moved past Skinner and into the other room.

"Lucifer." Dorian said sharply. The dog padded into the room and seated itself beside the bed. Dorian patted the dog's head and then went back into the other room. He shut the door behind himself and locked it.

"That is a big mouth to have to quiet down. Why don't we just kill him?" Dorian said as he dressed himself in a comfortable, red velvet robe, "It would be my pleasure."

Mina eyed him from her desk of test tubes and beakers, "You're a madman." She said softly as she repositioned her glasses on her nose, "Unlike you, I don't have a passion for unnecessary killings." She turned back to her mixture.

Dorian walked over to his long mirror on the wall, "I make them necessary."

Mina worked fast, but her efforts were wasted when, upon completing the mix, the liquid evaporated and then blew up in her face. 

Dorian paused himself in the mirror, "You know you can't think straight when you are starving."

She ignored him and stood up quickly. But when she turned, he was standing there. His whole presence dripping with seductiveness.

"I think you saw my weakness," he began the poem softly, his eyes roving her face, "and I saw yours as well. Both our long existences wrapped in flames of hell." He brushed his lips past hers, "I think the devil sang out song, but didn't know the tune." He kissed her chin, "And now were locked in silence here and death can't come too soon."

His words ended in a soft purr against her throat. She shivered as his mouth came to meet hers and they locked in a passionate kiss.

Mina couldn't control herself and soon she bit into his lip. But that wasn't enough. In seconds, her fangs slammed down into the throbbing vein in his neck. Mad gushes of blood shot into her mouth causing her to moan with relief against Dorian's hard chest.

The throbbing heat of his own blood ran down his skin and soaked into his robe as she drank. He was well aware of how much she was taking and knew that he would soon have to stop her if she didn't stop herself. Sometimes she got a bit too wild. Sometimes her bloodlust took over and turned her into a ravenous beast. 

Dorian knew how to control her. 

Gently, he wrapped his hand in her hair and yanked. 

She groaned and gnawed deeper into his vein.

He yanked her hair harder.

"You're making quite the mess." He said as she finally pulled away from him, her hand immediately wiping at her chin, "And I am going to bed now." He threw off the blood-drenched robe and pulled on another robe. This one was dark blue, but just as warm. His skin was already healing itself, the blood that streaked his chest was slowly seeping back into his pores. 

Mina gathered herself, "I'll finish the mix." She said softly as she smoothed her blouse and seated herself back at the desk.

"I want Tom's gun by tomorrow night." He said quietly as he blew out the candle on his nightstand and climbed into bed, "Or I may have to torture you."

Mina tapped at the beaker that sat in front of her on the desk, "Just spending this whole voyage with you has been torture enough." She sighed as the liquid in the glass again evaporated and blew up in her face.

"You know what I mean." Came his dark reply.

"Yes." She said softly as she began, once again, to mix the chemicals, "I know what you mean."

But what she wasn't aware of was the fact that she had grabbed the wrong chemical. 

As she poured the liquid into the beaker, Hyde's grinning face appeared on the surface. 


	21. Needle alittle sleep

The next evening came too soon and Skinner was beginning to make too much noise. His muffled screams against the gag were beginning to wear on Dorians nerves so much that he found himself lightly tapping at his sword that was leaned against the chair he was seated in. Gently he turned to the next page in his book, his eyes on Mina's back. She had been seated at her desk now for at least two hours, staring into a small test tube. Every so often she would raise it to the light of the lamp overhead and mumble something about the liquid looking too foggy. 

The fireplace crackled almost as loudly as Skinner moaned. And, now, as Dorian stared into the fire he was sure he heard the bed pounding against the wall.

He had lost his patience an hour ago. 

All of a sudden his hand grasped his sword and he was up moving toward the room that held Skinner.

Mina followed. The test tube and a syringe grasped tightly in her hands.

"Don't!" she said as she came upon Dorian with his sword tip to Skinner's throat, "The sleep mixture is ready."

Dorian stared at her coldly as she pulled a cork from the test tube and filled the syringe. Her hands seemed to be moving quicker than usual. He could tell that she was very nervous.

"You look so beautiful when you are terrified, my dear Mina." Dorian purred lightly, a half grin resting at the side of his mouth. He pushed the sword harder against Skinner's skin, it cut a small gash just under his chin, "I think my sword shall go deeper if you don't hurry."

She looked angry for a second, "Don't do that, Dorian, I can't concentrate with him bleeding all over himself."

"Pity," Dorian said as he dabbed at Skinner's chin with the gag that was hanging from Skinner's mouth, "I would be able to concentrate better if he were bleeding more profusely."

Mina sighed lightly, "I'll have it ready in a second."

The cut was slowly drying. Dorian stuffed the end of the bloody scarf deeper into Skinner's mouth. The man began to cough violently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina scoffed again, her hands shaking visibly as she tapped the side of the syringe. She adjusted the glasses on her nose, her eyes staring into the small tube. She wasn't sure of what this would do to Skinner, after all, he did have that invisibility potion running in his blood stream. Maybe this would kill him. She prayed silently that this small amount would only make him sleep.

She cursed herself lightly for worrying about Skinner's wellbeing. Why should she care if he lived or died? He shouldn't have been sneaking about in her room.

Dorian stood beside her now, his hand holding Skinner's arm up as he waited for her to get the dosage right so she could slam it into the man's vein. She seemed to be taking her time. 

"Would you like to prepare a three course meal also or do you plan on putting that in his vein soon?" Dorian asked as his dark eyes watched the soft expressions of worry passing over Mina's face.

The white grease paint that stretched from Skinner's fingers to his shoulder was becoming slippery to Dorian's grasp and he was beginning to feel disgusted by it. He wanted this over with sooner rather than later. He grimaced at the pulse of Skinner's vein against his palm. 

"We shouldn't do this, Dorian, it is dangerous." Mina said softly, Dorian raised the arm higher, his fingers digging into Skinner's flesh, "If he dies, it's on your head."

"It'll break my heart." Dorian said as he tapped Skinner's green vein with his finger, "Is this making you hungry, Mina?" he purred as the vein throbbed against Skinner's white arm.

Mina cleared her throat, "Hold his arm very still." She pressed the needle against the skin and whimpered slightly as it pricked a small hole in his flesh. A light trickle of warm blood seeped out, "I pray to God this doesn't kill him." She whispered as she slid the needle into his vein. Soon the syringe was empty and she pulled it out. Dorian dropped Skinner's limp arm as Mina stepped in to wrap a scarf around it.

"Time to get that Winchester." Dorian said as he opened the door for Lucifer to exit.

"Why is it that dog has to leave the room every night at exactly six o'clock?" Mina asked as she laid Skinner's arm next to his body on the bed, "Where does he go?"

"It's just a routine, Mina. No need getting all paranoid about it." Dorian walked into the other room to reseat himself with his book.

Mina followed, but stopped at her closet for a quick redressing.

"I suppose I have a date with Tom tonight?" she came out of the closet in brown dress pants and a white blouse, "And you must promise not to hurt Skinner while I am out."

"Too much compassion." Dorian whispered as he turned another page, now sliding his eyes over to her, "But, yes, I promise to be good as long as I get the gun by midnight."

"Yes, your majesty." She said dryly, her hand on the doorknob.

"Any later than midnight and I will cut his throat." Dorian added softly as she opened the door.

A slight shudder of pure horror ran through her for a second. 

Quickly she regained her composure and left the room.


	22. Tricky Moves Before The Cut

Skinner woke to the feeling that his mouth had cotton balls stuffed inside it. He was sure it was some sort of awful, dry material that had his tongue feeling swollen and plastered to the roof of his mouth. He just wanted to swallow some spit in order to cure his horribly dry throat. It was so dry that it had gotten painful. Gently he pressed his tongue up to the roof of his mouth, trying desperately to drip any moisture from it down his throat, but nothing came from the tired muscle. 

In desperation, he even tried to suck some of the dried blood off the scarf that gagged him. Nothing was working.

And then a different pain began. It started in his feet, slowly making its way up his legs. At first it felt like someone pricking him with a million needles, but then it changed. Now, as the feeling reached his kneecaps, he felt a stinging sensation in his thigh muscles and then a horrible heat in his groin area. 

In response to this fire brimming in his lower region, he screamed against the gag, pulling his body away from the bed as if it were in flames.

As quickly as the pain came, it left him and soon he was able to breathe again.

But what had it been? What sort of strange shot had Mina given to him? He would rather have had sleep, maybe even a nice coma, instead of this hellish pain.

As he lay there, the blind fold still digging into the ridge of his nose, he wondered if he would ever really get free from this prison. They were immortals, even if he were to escape, they still had plenty of time to find and kill him. He would never get away from them. He was doomed.

Still, he pulled at his binds, his arms and legs feeling the material digging into his skin. 

Then the pain began again. This time it started in his chest. First it felt like a horrible case of heartburn, but as it reached its peak of painfulness it spread out and seemed to press his ribs open so that they felt as if they were going to pop out of his skin. He gnawed into the scarf, grinding his teeth together as if that would stop the pressure. 

It didn't help; in fact, he now had the urge to puke. How wonderful it would be to throw up into the gag and then have to swallow that back down, he thought lightly as he prayed to God to keep the vomit from rising. 

His stomach churned in answer, his throat beginning to constrict, his tongue dancing with the feeling that something from below was making a visit. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, his mouth now twitching with disgust. 

"Please…" he begged against the cloth.

Five minutes later, a light sweat now covering his face, the feeling had vanished. He opened his mouth to breathe beyond the gag and was so relieved that he smiled. 

But his smile faded when he heard a door open and then the familiar voice of Dorian Gray in his ear.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I see someone is awake." Dorian purred as he slid his lips very near Skinner's ear, then he pulled away, "Seems that Mina's little mixture was a bit faulty, hmm?"

Skinner didn't move a muscle on the bed. 

Dorian walked to the wall opposite the invisible man and stepped up onto a broken dresser of Mina's, there he leaned on the wall and watched Skinner, "There is one hour left before you die, my friend. Do you have any wishes?"

Skinner moved, but uttered nothing against the gag.

Dorian turned to look at himself in a mirror that sat on the wall. He wet his finger, now smoothing it across his finely plucked brow. His brown eyes looked energized by his evil plans. He grinned lightly at himself, now lifting his hair to look at his forehead, "I believe I am getting wrinkles. Mina tells me I'm not, but I could swear to it. Do you have many wrinkles, Mr. Skinner?"

Skinner groaned and Dorian turned to see him pulled up against the restraints, all the veins in his arms now pressed against his flesh as if they were about to pop out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dorian said as he stepped down from the busted piece of furniture, now placing the tip of his sword on Skinner's knee, "I'd hate to have to use my weapon on you before midnight."

Skinner's mouth closed around the scarf, but his moan could still be heard. His body slammed up again, but this time his neck bulged with tension.

Dorian slid the silver edge of the sword up Skinner's thigh, grease paint and leg hair now gathering on the shiny metal surface. Finally, as he neared the top of his thigh, he paused.

Skinner immediately stopped in mid groan, his body falling back to the bed sheets.

"Hmm…" Dorian grinned lightly, "it's funny what can get one's attention nowadays."

Skinner seemed to be holding his breath.

Dorian turned the sword over, now wiping the hair and grease onto Skinner's gag, "Can't have a dirty sword, now, can I?"

Skinner sneezed lightly and said something against the gag that made Dorian grin wider.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Basil.

He smiled at Dorian and held up…

"The Winchester." Dorian purred as he dropped his sword from Skinner's mouth, "Just what I have been waiting for. Well…" he turned back to Skinner, "seems Mina won't be finding what I sent her out to fetch. And that means, my dear Skinner, that at midnight I will be relieving your shoulders of your head."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Basil looked upon Dorian with excitement running through his every pore. He could see that Dorian was very pleased with him. Maybe pleased enough to give him seductive praises that would leave him weak at the knees. Or, better yet, a long massage of his aching shoulders. 

Neither came as Dorian turned from hiding the Winchester, "And where is Mina?"

"She went to find Tom." Basil said softly, his excitement simmering back down into his stomach, "He wasn't in his room."

"But you were." Dorian grinned as he walked over and began to stab at the logs with a gold poker, "Very good job, Basil."

"I'm glad you think so." Basil said, very aware that the room was getting too hot for him. He cleared his throat and moved on the chair in order to relieve his behind from some of the sweaty stickiness between his pants and his flesh, "We really must talk about your shadow." 

Dorian turned to look behind himself, "Why? What bothers you about my shadow?"

"Have you not noticed that it is missing. It has been missing ever since we boarded this ship." Basil said, now standing up. He was happy not to be so near to Dorian now. 

"And what does that mean, Basil?" Dorian looked a bit peeved for a second, his dark eyes boring holes into Basil, "Don't tell me that I have to worry about that too now."

"It means that I couldn't stop it from happening. When I brought you out of the painting, your shadow got loose also." He paused, his brow heavy, "I thought that taking some of the burden upon myself, you know, by living as half human, half animal, would stop the shadow from escaping, but it didn't. I was so sure that it would."

Dorian slammed the poker into a log sending violent flames out around his body. For a moment he looked like the devil, standing there in the bright firelight, "And what does my shadow mean to do?"'

"Well…" Basil said as he backed himself over to the piano, "it means to return you to the painting so it can be free."

"What will it do?" Dorian turned slowly, now leaning himself on the mantle, "What must I do?"

Basil stared at him for a moment. His heart fluttered in his chest as he watched Dorian's eyes slide down his body and then back up to his eyes. He wanted to walk over to him and kiss his jaw line. Oh God, just to feel his skin!

"Basil!" Dorian startled him out of his wicked thoughts, "What must I do?"

"It must gather three shadows and incorporate them into itself. If it accomplishes this task, you will automatically return to the painting. But, if you finish your plan first and get the league into the painting, then you will be free."

Dorian grinned lightly, his arms dropping from the mantle as he approached Basil, "My plan will be accomplished, dear Basil." He seated himself beside Basil, his fingers finding the keys, "I will never be put back in that painting, ever again."

Basil sucked in some of the heavy air, but hardly had time to exhale when, all of a sudden, Mina came bursting into the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The clock on the mantle showed that it was ten before midnight. Mina slammed the door and was just about to make her case, when she noticed the man sitting with Dorian, "And who is this?" she asked, her eyes roving Basil's face.

"A friend to help pass the time." Dorian said easily enough, "Seems you might have forgotten that bringing me that Winchester would save poor Skinner."

Mina still stared at Basil, "I know your eyes." She said softly. 

"Mina, my love." Dorian purred as he walked toward her, "I pray you have the gun."

"Seems that he moved it." She said, but her eyes stayed on Basil.

Dorian grinned, "Well, then I guess I will be RE-moving someone's head." 

Mina slammed a hand onto Dorian's arm, pulling him back and throwing him to the wall. He only grinned at her as he stood back up, "You'll have to do better than that, lover."

She walked toward him, her fists clenched at her sides, "I won't let you kill him." She hissed as she picked up a small table from the floor. Dorian only brushed off his suit and eyed her softly. 

This made her even more angry. As he stood there, his eyes staring at her, his lips curled into a slight smile, she moved toward him slowly gaining more and more anger. Soon, the piece of furniture still grasped in her clutches, she slammed the four legs into the wall around Dorian. 

He laughed, "You and Basil are both so very dramatic, aren't you?"

Mina turned to look at the other man, "Basil." She whispered. This gave Dorian the edge he needed. Quickly he dodged another blow from her as he grabbed his sword and vanished into the other room.

Mina followed, only to stop upon seeing Dorian with his sword buried deep in the mattress of the bed.

She gasped, her brow furrowing, "No blood?" she asked.

And then, in one brutal blow, both her and Dorian were thrown back against the wall. 


	23. To Hyde The Blame

~ These chapters will probably be a bit longer because this story is nearing its end. Hope the beginning of this chapter doesn't bore anyone too much. 

__

TO ALL THE DORIAN FANS: The end of this chapter is full of him just for you. Eat him up, ENDURO, but save me the last bite =)

Mucho thanks for all the reviews. 

Now…on with the show!

Jekyll woke to the soft purring of the giant ship. He was cold. His body shivering so violently that he was sure his teeth would shatter against each other at any moment. He scratched at his sideburns only causing them to feel itchier then they already were. His face seemed on fire. Slowly, he sat up in the bed, his eyes catching sight of Nemo who was looking upon him with a very worried expression in his gaze.

To Jekyll, Nemo looked as if he hadn't slept in days. 

"Jekyll? Are you okay?" the Indian now stood and walked over to him, "You were mumbling the strangest things. I could have sworn I was loosing you."

Jekyll shook his head quickly, some sweat flicking off and hitting Nemo, "I…I…fine." He said, but his lips buzzed with the words and he wasn't sure if he could utter anything else. He now sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over, trying desperately to stop the dizzy feeling in his brain. 

Nemo was squatted in front of him, his tan hands on Jekyll's bony knees, "You really must get back into the bed; back under the covers."

Jekyll looked into Nemo's brown eyes, "He's coming. Can't you hear him?"

Nemo bowed his head to listen, "I hear nothing." He stood and pushed Jekyll back toward the sheets of the bed, but Jekyll resisted.

"I hear him. I think he's in the walls." Jekyll was looking about the room now, his eyes red rimmed and full of fear, "He's out."

"Who?" Nemo asked, the turban on his head seemed lopsided somehow and his beard looked messy. Softly he ventured a guess that made Jekyll snap his attention back to him, "Simon?"

Jekyll stared at Nemo with such anger in his eyes that Nemo wasn't sure of what might happen, "You think that is funny?" Jekyll stammered, a deep sweat glistening on his vast forehead, "My dead son? You think my poor dead son is funny?"

Nemo backed up, "No, it's just that…"

The room vibrated lightly and then a pounding could be heard at the door. Nemo moved toward Jekyll, but he was already off the bed, his hands grasping the wall for support as he pulled himself to the door, "I must stop Hyde." He panted as he neared the door.

Nemo caught him just as he faltered, "You are too weak." He scolded as the door began to break from its hinges; "He will kill you."

"JEKYLL!" a voice screamed from the other side. Nemo pulled Jekyll to the bed. 

Just as Jekyll fell to the sheets, the door flew into the room, slamming into Nemo. He fell back, his head bashing into the wall beside the bed. Now he lay unconscious.

Jekyll looked to the door and was surprised to see the doorway empty, but he could hear heavy breathing. Something was still in the room with him. It was nearing him.

Invisible?

"Skinner." Jekyll said as he began to feel dizzy once again, "What have you done?"

"Jekyll." It hissed softly as it drew closer.

Jekyll felt sick all of a sudden. His head was heating up so much that he was sure he would explode soon. He grabbed a pillow, now holding it up to the invisible menace, "Hyde?"

"It's time for you ta end and me ta begin." Hyde was saying, but it came out in Skinner's accent.

"You don't exist." Jekyll said as his body began to shake, "You're just a formula. A poor state of mind." He was choking back the feeling of vomiting.

"I own you." Hyde sneered and then Jekyll felt the enormous hands of Hyde closing around his throat.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina pushed herself to the wall behind Skinner, her body aching from how rigid she was making herself be at the moment. In front of her Skinner was choking Jekyll. She could see the pressure of invisible hands around Jekyll's throat. Jekyll's Adam's apple bobbed above the indention of the hands, but she was getting more and more afraid that it would pop from his skin and hit the wall at any moment. She moved toward the two men, her eyes never leaving Jekyll's red swollen face. She knew she would have to be quick. In her hand she held the sleep formula, mixed with a bit of a tranquilizer. 

Jekyll was now kicking at the sheets of the bed, his hands grasping onto the large beast who meant to end his life. 

Mina moved suddenly, her hands so tight on the syringe that she worried it might break, but there was no time to relax her grip. 

She could see where Skinner was on the bed. His knees made two impressions in the covers of the mattress. 

She had to get the needle into a vein. Thank God Skinner still had some of the grease paint on his arm so that she could see a throbbing vein against the surface of his skin. As Skinner pushed more energy into his hands in order to choke Jekyll, his vein was getting bigger and bigger.

It was now or never.

Mina jumped him from behind. Her left arm around his wide neck as her right hand worked to place the needle in his vein. He roared in fury, but didn't let go of Jekyll. 

Quickly she pushed the needle deep into his vein, emptying it as fast as she could, but, before she could get it all into him, he let go of Jekyll and threw himself off the bed and onto the floor in order to crush her.

She felt as if her back had just broken as she hit the cold floor with Skinner now pinning her there. She could see Jekyll still gasping for air, his body now leaned over the bed as he tried to get over the shock of what had just happened.

Mina screamed for Jekyll to run as Skinner tore at her clothes. Was he meaning to rape her? Jekyll had told Mina a few times about things that Hyde had done to women. 

That wasn't about to happen to her!

She gathered all her strength and with one powerful shove, Skinner flew back against the bed. 

Jekyll, a fleeting glance back at Mina, limped out of the room. 

Skinner was roaring against the sheets as he pulled the half-empty syringe from his arm. Now the syringe was coming at Mina. She ducked from it a few times, finally knocking it out of his hands so that it flew and crashed against the wall. 

All of a sudden the room was silent. 

Mina stared at the spot where Skinner had just been. Where was he?

And then, to her horror, she heard Jekyll's screams of terror from down the hall.

She rushed out into the hallway only to slam into Tom.

"What's going on!" he said, but Mina didn't let him question her more than that as she pushed past him.

Jekyll was down the hall, his body being thrown about the corridor, "No!" she shrieked as she jumped onto Skinner again. This time she buried her long fangs in his neck.

He wailed out, his arms grabbing for her, but missing as he tried to shake her from his throat. Jekyll lay on the floor, hardly breathing.

And then, very slowly, Skinner fell to his knees. 

Mina pulled her fangs from his neck and stood up. 

Blood still flowed from the wound, now it covered his right shoulder. She shivered from the taste of it. She really wanted more, but she wasn't about to let her blood lust take over. 

Tom now stood beside her, his hands empty.

They both watched as Skinner fell forward to the floor, his head making an impression in Jekyll's back. 

Mina rushed over to Jekyll, pushing Skinner aside as she pulled Jekyll's head onto her lap, "You'll be okay." She said softly as she stroked some stray hair from his eyes, "You'll see another day."

She looked at Tom puzzled by his lack of guns, "Where are your weapons?"

Jekyll moaned in her lap and tried to sit up. She laid her hands on his chest, "Rest." She said softly, her eyes going back to Tom.

"I thought you would know where my guns are." He said softly, "Or have you already forgotten that you stole them?"

She eyed him coldly, "They're missing?"

"All of them." He said with anger twitching at his mouth.

Mina looked down at Jekyll, "You think you can walk?" she asked as he blinked his eyes open.

"Yes. I suppose." He said as she lifted him from the floor. They avoided Skinner as they moved back toward the room. 

Nemo stood in the doorway looking ruffled, "Is Skinner dead?" his head was still bleeding a bit and this made Mina gasp, pushing past him quickly. 

Mina helped Jekyll into bed and then turned to Nemo, "No, he's just sleeping. Do you think you and Tom could get him into a bed? I have something I have to tend to."

Nemo patted Tom on the shoulder, "Sure." He said.

Mina moved from the room, Tom's ice cold glare following her down the hallway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dorian woke to the opening and closing of the bedroom door. His eyes strayed to the clock on the mantle, he could hardly see it in the darkness of the room, "Three am and all is well." He whispered to himself as Mina came into sight. She said nothing to him as she pulled her long hair from its position atop her head and threw the barrette over to her desk. It clanged against a beaker there and then fell to the floor. 

Dorian still lay under the covers, his pin stripped night attire clashing against the rose patterned sheets of the bed. He was resting on his elbows now, his eyes following Mina, "I thought you had gone off and gotten yourself killed by that invisible nightmare." 

"Yes, and all that concern you had for me made you tired enough to go to sleep. I feel so loved, Dorian." She paused with a look of easy calm on her beautiful face, "I'm so very sorry that I woke you."

Dorian grinned slightly, his eyes going to the sheets as he began to trace one of the roses there with his long finger, "I have no time for worry, Mina, you know that. Now, why don't you tell me exactly what it was that you put in that little mixture of yours." His dark eyes seemed deadly now, "I'd love to know."

She seated herself on the chest in front of the bed, her hands immediately going to her boots in order to take them off for the night, "Nothing. I have no idea what happened."

"You betrayed me in order to save Skinner." He said softly, "That is what happened."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina breathed in a heavy sigh, but didn't say a word. Why bother arguing with him, he was bound to win because he wouldn't give up until she did. He was horribly stubborn that way. She put her boots beside the chest, stretching over to the place on the floor where her barrette lay. She picked it up, gently sliding it into her pocket. Then she noticed, with some concern, that her whole blouse was slashed open, "Hyde." She whispered.

Quickly she got up and changed herself into one of Dorian's shirts. He eyed her from the bed, but said nothing.

"Seems I met Tom Sawyer in the hallway tonight." She said, now buttoning the shirt over her slender body, the cuffs covering her hands, "And do you know what he told me?" 

"I'm dying to find out." Dorian said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

Mina smiled at him gently, her hands brushing off a red thread that had become tangled in one of the buttonholes, "He seems to be missing all his guns."

Dorian grinned and sat up, pulling his pillow up behind himself, "I hope not all his guns." He purred lightly as his grin subsided into a smirk, "That would be rather unfortunate."

Mina rolled her eyes lightly, but kept her distance from the bed, "I suppose you had Basil go out and steal them while I tracked down Tom?"

"Indeed." He said, now leaning over the bed in order to grab the Winchester from its hiding place, "And the prize is mine."

Mina stared at the gun for a moment, "It figures. And what, may I be so bold in asking, did you promise to Basil?"

Behind her, from under the piano, Lucifer began to growl. She ignored him as she neared Dorian on the bed, "Please, Mina, what do you think I promised him?" Dorian said as his eyes came away from the gun in his lap, "But it doesn't mean that I'm going to give it to him."

Lucifer's growl was growing in his throat as he moved from underneath the piano. Mina stiffened in her place by the bedpost, "Seems our talk has upset Lucifer." She said softly, her head slowly turning so that now she could see the dog moving toward her, "But I'm not in the mood for two growling beasts tonight." She turned quickly, grabbing the dog up by its neck skin she moved over to the door to the other room and threw it inside. Lucifer yelped, but remained quiet.

The candles flickered low light against Dorian's amazing face, "That wasn't very nice." He said quietly.

She locked the door, now turning her attention back to the man in her bed, "I think you should spend the night with your four legged friend." 

"He's not my type." He was now leaned over the bed putting the Winchester back in hiding, "Basil saved you from having to get the gun, now all you have to worry about doing is getting the beard."

She seated herself on the edge of the bed, her eyes on the candlelight, "That won't be so easy." She said lightly.

"Its called seduction, Mina, use it." 

"Like you always do?" she turned her face from the candle's flickering wick and was stunned to see Dorian's face so close to hers. She breathed him in, "I suppose you are seducing Basil also?"

A quiver of a smile lingered on his lips as he leaned himself back on his elbows again, "It's so easy to do." 

She shook her head lightly, her blue eyes staring off into the darkness, "That's very cruel of you."

"Yes, I feel so awful." He said softly as his hand moved over her naked thigh, "Hm…seems that you have feed tonight. Or my blood is keeping you a lot warmer these nights."

She was still staring into the darkness, her eyes blinking lightly, "I had to attack Skinner." She sounded far away for a moment, but then her eyes met with Dorian's, "I controlled my blood lust."

Dorian grinned as he pulled a knife from under Mina's pillow. Gently he dug it into his chest, "Um…" he purred softly, his eyes shifting to her face, "how's that blood lust now?"

She stood up quickly, "I really am trying to control it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dorian watched the wound on his chest heal itself up. As soon as it had closed he buttoned up his shirt, pulled the covers back up to his chin and laid himself back on the pillow, "Good night Mina." He said softly, but he was given no answer.

He closed his eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Around five in the morning, he woke to wet kisses on his neck. Her cold body was now pressed up against his, her frosty feet burying themselves between his warm feet. He shivered lightly as her icy breath lingered against his earlobe, "Maybe I was a bit too quick to say what I shouldn't have said." She whispered in his ear. 

He pressed his behind into her and moaned, "Your loss." 

She moved even closer, her breasts now pressed into his back, her hand sliding up his chest. He could feel her other hand burying itself in his hair as she kissed and sucked at the skin of his throat. He was quite sure she was sucking on his Adam's apple. When she spoke, her words vibrated up to his chin and almost felt as if they were meaning to move his lips, "It's very ungentlemanly of you not to offer a lady a drink." She said softly, "Almost obscene."

"I never admitted to being a gentleman." He moved further from her, pushing her feet away from his feet. His hand moved into the mattress of the bed and he pulled out a wooden stake. Quickly he sat up, holding the weapon over her, "I'm not in the mood, lover." He said with venom in his words.

Mina sat up slowly, her breasts heaving underneath his shirt that she wore, "You wouldn't dare." She said, her ice blue eyes blinking nervously in the darkness.

He pressed the stake to her chest, popping one of the buttons from the fabric as he slid the rough tip over her skin. It came to rest right above her heart, "I believe this is where I would have to drive it in." he said softly, his eyes now meeting with hers, "I'd hate to have to ruin my shirt you are wearing."

She scoffed lightly, "When Quatermain makes me mortal, I'm going to come back and kill you."

"That is a pathetic little fantasy." He pulled the stake from her skin and laid back down, "Good night Mina."

He could feel her getting comfortable on her side of the bed, her cold feet brushing past his leg a few times. The covers pulled and pressed at him as she gathered enough warmth for herself. Finally all was quiet again.

Dorian closed his tired eyes.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt the bed shaking lightly. He had felt this sort of thing before. It was Mina. She was shivering from her lack of blood. 

"One bite." He said softly, but didn't sit up. He still lay on his side, staring out at the wall in front of him, "And don't rip any veins or I'll be hammering you with that stake."

Soon she was almost wrapped around him again, her cold breath on his neck, "You do have a heart Mr. Gray." She whispered.

He felt the sting of her fangs as they entered his neck, "And you'll tell no one."


	24. The Men In The Parlor Don't Do Tricks

~ **CLEZ:** You are too sweet. Your stuff is far better, but I do appreciate the kind words. Ugh…and I am so late with this update. I feel like that rabbit in 'Alice in Wonderland'…the one that runs around saying…'I'm late, I'm late for a very important date…'! Very sorry this took so long. Thank you for keeping up with this story…you are one of my favorite reviewers =)

~GODDESS OF THE BLOODMOON: Another of my favorite reviewers…thank you much! Dorian…sexy? Licking him from head to toe…ugh…he, he (nervous laughter)…did I just write that? Anyway…back in reality…yes he is hand's down the most beautiful thing in that movie. I'm sure you saw yumminess in 'Queen of the Damned'. Jesus! I won't even go there! Let's just say that Lestat would have never made it outta that tub =) Majorly censored thoughts on that one! Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

~ **ENDURO:** I wouldn't let Dorian kill Mina! I promise. Or maybe I should. Hmmm…no…I'll just let him torture her a bit. I think he would find more pleasure in torturing her =) Naughty man that he is! Of course, you know that you are definitely another one of my favorite reviewers. And I love getting emails from ya too. Talk later.

~ **VESICA:** Mina isn't bad and I really wanted to show that she is looking out for both sides! She actually does care about the other league members. And Dorian, yes, he is rather tiring and I believe that is why I am tiring of writing this story. There is only so far you can go with certain characters. I think I have reached the brink with all of them, especially Mr. Gray. Hmmm…Mina kicking butt was nice. Very nice. I believe I will lead her into more battles =) We woman have somewhat of an advantage over men in that we look sweet and innocent and horribly weak…and then we turn around and kick the crap outta them! And I think I just used 'and' in that run on sentence about a hundred times! Ugh…anyway…I shall email you about your story. I have read the first two chapters over and …hmmm…one word…SUPERB!!!

~**TIFF:** Swooning…good…that is what I wanted =) Thank you much for the review!

~ **DRAKENA THE DESTROYER:** I can't wait to see how she will get the beard…wait…ugh, I still have to figure that out. Walking up my spine to my brain to see what is going on up there…hm…my voice seems to echo in my skull! Gosh…nothing is in my head. Oh well, I am sure I will figure something out =) Yes, Mina was very sweet with Jekyll. I think they would do well as a pairing just because she is sort of hard core, kick butt and he is soft and sweet. The only problem being that she killed his son! Darn it. Damn you Mina! You just ruined a good relationship with a nice guy. Ugh…anyway…thanks for the review. 

~**COPALOLASHOW:** This wasn't the last chapter. Actually I wish it were because I am having such writer's block. Anyway….thank you for being addicted…I now feel like a drug dealer =) And mucho thanks for the ''…wicked cool' comment. I don't get a lot of those!

Mina hastened down the hallway, her black boots thumping over the carpeted floor. This was her last job and then she could relax and enjoy the rest of the trip. Of course she would still have to keep an eye on Dorian. She wasn't exactly sure of what he was up to, but she knew it couldn't be good. And she knew that she would have to be the one to stop him. 

_Probably have to kill him again! _

She cherished that thought. It would be nice to have an excuse to hurt him. Maybe she would torture him a bit. Show him what it felt like to be the victim. 

_Cut off his head and shove it up his…_

Tom entered the hallway from his room, giving Mina a scolding look before he headed in the other direction. 

She ignored him and walked on. 

Finally she reached Nemo's door. She could see that the light was on. Some sort of instrumental music could be heard playing inside. 

She knocked. Waited for a few moments and then knocked again.

"Come in." she heard from the other side of the door. 

She hesitated for a moment, her guilt gnawing at the pit of her stomach. How could she do this to him? Wasn't she supposed to be his friend?

She walked into the room and was immediately surprised by how sloppy the area seemed to be. Everywhere she looked she could see clothes. They were scattered every place, even on the four statues that stood in each corner of the room. 

The door closed behind her as she moved further into the mess. 

Soon her eyes found Nemo and she stood stark still. He was undressing. Throwing clothes here and there. Mumbling something about the hazards of icebergs. 

"Yes," he said without turning, "we'll have to be careful of those from now on."

Mina was still speechless as Nemo shed more and more clothes. Finally, he stood naked before her, his back still to her. 

"I have a lot of clothes this time, Jaques. As you can see most of them are scattered about." He turned, his hands full of his clothing, "Dear God!" he exclaimed upon seeing Mina standing in the middle of his bedroom.

She cleared her throat, her blue eyes avoiding the lower regions of the Indian's body, "My apologies, but you did invite me in." she bowed to him and turned her back, "I'll wait outside."

A few moments later, Nemo opened the door and ushered her back into his room. He had tidied up a bit, but the statues still had clothing resting here and there about their solid forms. She brushed past him and seated herself in a chair by his fireplace.

"Tea?" he asked as he poured himself a cup, adding a bit of liquor to it as he did so, "I am greatly sorry that you had to see that, Mrs. Harker. It's just that I was expecting one of my servants to be in to pick up my wash. Never in a million years would I have expected you." 

Mina declined on the tea, "I've seen men naked, Nemo, it's nothing to shame yourself about."

"Right." He said, but still chugged down his tea laden with alcohol. 

"I was wondering how Skinner and Jekyll are fairing." She said, her eyes on the teacup in Nemo's hand. It looked out of place in such heavy fingers, "Are they okay?"

Nemo refilled his cup, but skipped on the liquor this time. Now he seated himself on his bed, slowly sipping at the hot liquid, "Fine. I checked them only an hour ago and they were both sleeping like babies." He eyed her, "I suppose we don't have to worry about Skinner turning into a vampire, right?"

At first Mina thought Nemo was joking with her and she smiled lightly. But he didn't smile back.

"That isn't how a vampire is made." She scoffed, but stiffened her back as if that would subside the anger rising in her, "I try to be careful as to how I use my curse."

Nemo patted his beard lightly, "I didn't mean to offend you, Mrs. Harker, but we know nothing of…" he paused, cleared his throat, "your kind."

"I'll ignore that last remark." She said sternly, her blue eyes on his worn face.

"And I'll pretend I never said it." He pushed himself off the bed and poured himself more tea, "I'm a bit nervous." He said as he lifted the cup to his lips, "It has been quite sometime since I have had a woman in my bedroom."

She scanned his attire, noticing that he had slipped on gold satin slippers at some point as they were talking. She hadn't noticed. And now she sat wondering what else he might have done while she wasn't paying attention.

"Could be the beard." She said as she moved further into the seat, gently shifting her chest out a bit, "The beard hides who you are, Nemo." She crossed her long legs, "I could trim it for you."

"My beard?" he asked in bewilderment. He looked as if she had just asked if she could cut off his head. 

"Just a trim, Nemo, that is all." She was trying not to sound too desperate.

He stood in front of a long mirror, his hands pulling and shaping his beard, "I don't know." He said softly.

"It will grow back." She said as she got up from the chair. Now she stood behind him. 

"A trim and that is all." He said rather gruffly, "I suppose I could use a new look now that we will be in Africa soon." He grabbed the bottle of brandy from the tea tray, "To soothe my nerves." He said as he drank right from the bottle. 

Mina smiled lightly and began her work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dorian got out of bed sometime that evening, disappearing into the bathroom as soon as his feet hit the cold floor. He bathed and then reentered the room nude. He wasn't about to put on the clothes he had worn to bed. That clothing was ruffled and dirty. Only the cleanest items were allowed on his glowing flesh.

He grinned at Basil as the man peered at him from over his easel, "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Basil moaned, "With all the clothing you have you shouldn't have to walk out of the bathroom nude."

"Mina never complains." Dorian said, knowing that the mention of her name would spark an argument. He leaned into his closet, pulling aside each item as he tried to decide which garment to put on for the night, "Your silence means that you are working on that awful painting again." 

"You promised her undoing to me, remember? You get what you want and I get what I want." Basil said.

Dorian pulled a light green sheer shirt from its hanger and slid his arms into the sleeves. The fabric felt wonderful against his freshly cleaned skin. A few moments later he was slipping into some light brown slacks. He looked very comfortable. 

"Yes, but that undoing is horrible." He was now perched beside Basil, his eyes on the painting that Basil was gently stroking with his brush, "Ripping the flesh off of someone isn't my idea of torture." He eyed Basil, brushing past him deliberately, "Just make sure I am not around to hear her cries of pain."

"You won't be." Basil said lightly as he finished the blue in Mina's left eye, "You'll be too busy with those in the painting."

Both men smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina entered her room, pulling a hefty amount of beard out of her pocket, "This ends my part of the deal. You now have all that you asked for, correct?"

Basil draped a cloth over his painting and seated himself at the piano. He didn't play. He just sat on the bench and watched Dorian and Mina. 

"So it does." Dorian said as he wadded up the hair and stuffed it into a small box on the mantle of the fireplace, "I guess you are free now, my love."

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye then, hm?" she asked as she let her eyes linger over to Basil, "Nemo says tomorrow we dock."

"Wonderful." Dorian purred as he drummed his fingers on the mantle, "Would you like one more quick slam before we part ways?"

Mina turned her gaze back to Dorian, the light in her blue eyes fading, "I hope to never see you again, Mr. Gray." She said softly, "This is the end."

Dorian looked to Basil and grinned lightly, "You're always so dramatic when we part ways, but you fall right back into my arms when our ways merge again. I know you Mina. I own you." He walked toward her, stopping with his mouth almost touching hers, "This is our twelfth parting or did you forget how many times we have deceived each other?"

She stared into his eyes, "You deceived me every time." She hissed, "But this time I am leaving you before you can hurt me."

"Um…" he purred, gently leaning in to kiss her mouth, "I'll find you again."

She moved away from him, "This is the end." She said again and then she walked out the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dorian stared after her, a frown working its way onto his lips. Slowly he turned to look at Basil, "Get the painting." He said softly, "It is time to end the league."

"Mina was right." Basil said as he moved a few items in the room, "This is the end. Especially for her." He grinned, "You get the picture as soon as I get the stake."

Dorian moved toward the bed, his eyes sliding over the covers. How many times had he stabbed her, always knowing that he hadn't ever gotten it into the heart. It was their game. They both knew the boundaries and neither of them had ever stepped over them. Could he actually hand her life over to Basil? Did he actually love Mina?

He scoffed at himself, now lifting the mattress in order to grab the stake. It felt horribly rough in his hand. Almost as if it knew what Dorian was about to do. 

He turned to Basil, "Aim for the heart." He said as he handed the stake to him, "Have no pity on her." He grabbed his painting from the man, "But make it quick!"

He turned away from Basil quickly and threw the painting on the bed.

"I'll leave you to it." Basil said from somewhere behind Dorian, "You do remember how to do it, right?"

Dorian didn't turn as he answered with a 'yes'.

The door opened and closed, leaving Dorian alone with the silence of the room. 

For a long time he stood there thinking of Mina. 

Hadn't he once given her a locket that read, 'You're the only air that I breathe.'

Yes, he had given that to her. Back when he had been younger and incredibly sappy. 

And it was true. She was always there for him no matter how rotten he treated her. 

Slowly he pulled the crumpled picture that Jekyll had drawn of her out of his pocket. 

"Your feeling guilty, Mr. Gray." The drawing seemed to be saying to him.

He looked toward the bed. All of a sudden it was clear to him that it was either the league and Mina who had to die or he would have to kill Basil. He had to choose.

Slowly he crumpled the paper back into his pocket, "I think you saw my weakness and I saw yours as well. Both our long existences wrapped in flames of hell." He whispered as he walked over to the bed, "I think the devil sang our song, but didn't know the tune." He covered the painting with the bedspread, "And now were locked in silence here and death can't come too soon."

He had made his decision.


	25. Glad To Meet You On Your Way Out The Doo...

~ Wow, I really can't believe this is the end. Hmmm…sort of depressing. I suppose I will miss these characters. And I know I will miss all you reviewers who have stuck with this story. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews that you have bestowed upon this tale. 

My last words to my reviewers =)

****

JAY GOOSE: You're sweet…and you don't suck…unless, of course, you are a vampire. Thank you for the love. Glad to make you happy.

****

CLEZ: You know you are so high on my list as one of my favorite reviewers and authors…although you seem to torture poor Tom too much! I am sure you knew that. I absolutely, positively admire your work. But…let me not start bowing to you…geez…and making you blush…gosh…and…ugh…you get my point. Really, though, I am in great thankfulness for all of your reviews! And I look forward to more of your reviews for my other story…cringe…you get a special metal for reading that garbage. Bowing to you =)

****

VESICA: Ugh…another one of my favorite reviewers. You with the absolutely long reviews. You with the expansive knowledge of words that I can't even pronounce. You with the fantastic story that reads like beautiful poetry. Gosh…I do so wonder when someone is going to update!!! Hmmm…not you, of course. I mean, I wouldn't come on here thanking you profusely and then add some sort of pathetic…oh yes I would. Update that story, Vesica!!! Anyway, I do love the fact that you reviewed every chapter of this story. Thank you so much. I would bow to you, but I think I hurt my back from all the bowing I have bestowed upon poor Clez =) 

****

TIFF: Those naughty cliffhangers. I do hate them. But here is the wrap up. Thank you so much for the reviews =)

****

ENDURO: Ugh…not my name. Geez…for some reason I feel like Rumplestiltskin!!! I hope I don't fall through the floor. Glad that you were delighted with this chapter. And you know that you are another one of my favorite reviewers. As I told Vesica…update your story soon. I think you are brilliant and I really want to see what Dorian will do with Mina in a gentlemen's club. Uh…Jesus I really need to go back to confession for all these naughty thoughts. Anyway…I am so delighted to have you as a reviewer. Hope Russia is treating you well =)

****

BLONDEVOR: Aw…that is the nicest thing to say to me. I don't really think this is that great, but I do thank you for your kind words. The movie was a bit strained in parts, but it was interesting. And the story line was great. I just wish that I hadn't written this up to be so confusing. Sometimes I look back on the chapters and think…Jesus, what was I thinking? Anyway, I greatly appreciate your review of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this end =)

****

ELVINE WOOD NYMPH: The dreaded cliffhanger! Thank God all of you have strong hands. Thanks for the review =)

.**RAYNE**: Favorite story? Geez…there must not be too much out there then, eh? But thank you for thinking this is good. I do try to put a lot of Mina and Dorian in these chapters since they are so good together. And I am very glad that you liked the ending of the last chapter. I tried to show a softer side of Dorian. Thanks so much for the nice review =)

****

RABID FANGIRL #47: Love the snu-snu…I think another reviewer called it that also and I had to laugh. Maybe you are that very reviewer =) Anyway…I suppose it does sound better than the f word. Actually, anything sounds better than the f word. And Dorian nude…that was for Basil…and for you dirty minded reviewers. Can't a seriously hot guy just come out of the bathroom naked and no one make such a fuss about it. Well…um…I guess I see your point. Thanks for the review =)

****

PANZERGAL: Here is your update. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much for reviewing =)

****

GODDESS OF THE BLOODMOON: Another of my favorite reviewers!!! You're right about this site, it does act stupid sometimes. Really stupid. Glad you and Rabid Fangirl enjoyed nude Dorian. Don't know how much you enjoyed him, but hopefully you two shared the burden =) You know I greatly appreciate you as a fan and I can't wait for you to update your story. Now…here is Dorian's decision =)

****

ELROND55: Hmmm…I get the feeling that you reviewed mine just because I reviewed yours…that is fine. I just don't want you to think that you have to review mine just because I review your story!!! But thanks for the review =)

****

ANONYMOUSLOVE: Chills? I love to give people the chills. Thank you. You are always so kind with your words. Talent? Ummm…I think that word is stretching the truth a bit, but thanks. I hope you like this ending =)

****

FST: Thanks for the thumbs up. Hope this ending doesn't get a thumbs down. Great thanks for the review =)

**__**

Thanks to anyone else who reviews this last chapter and I don't get to thank you!!! You guys make me smile =) 

Mina sat in a red velvet chair, a book raised in front of her face, her right hand resting in her lap. She had been sitting here for at least an hour, but the time had passed without one word on the page being read. The words had become a blur to her superior vision and she wasn't even sure that she still had the book grasped tightly enough in her hand. 

Behind her the library door opened slowly as someone entered the room. She heard it click back in place softly as if someone were trying to sneak up on her. Then, as she listened intently to the movement behind her, she heard the lock of the door slide into place. Someone meant to keep her here.

She didn't turn for fear that the intruder would do something more drastic if he were found out. She simply cleared her throat as she lifted the book higher up in front of her face. 

She sniffed the air, now coming to the conclusion that Dorian had let his beast into the room. She could smell the dingy fur of the mutt as it closed in on her. 

Quickly, with little thought, she stood up and turned on the animal. 

A furrow met her brow as she found herself staring into the eyes of Basil. Taking her eyes from him she glanced around the room, but the dog was nowhere to be seen. 

Regaining her composure she seated herself on the arm of the chair, her eyes looking upon Basil again, "Is there a reason why you've locked us in this library together?"

Basil looked her over and then brushed past her, "It's safer." He mumbled as he walked along the bookcase, his hand brushing over volume upon volume of old, dusty books.

Mina turned, now bringing her left foot up onto the cushion of the chair, her right foot still rested on the oriental rug, "Safer for you or for me?" she asked softly, her eyes studying the cocky flutter of his walk. He almost reminded her of Dorian.

Basil turned, now walking back toward her, "That isn't a very ladylike way to be sitting, Mrs. Harker."

She closed the book, gently laying it on the chair next to her booted foot. Slowly she let her hair down and shook it out, her hand throwing her barrette behind her, "What is this about?" she asked, her eyes roving Basil's face. He was sweating now, his eyes filled with a deep hatred. 

He shrugged, leaned himself on a jeweled vase and stared at her. 

"Am I supposed to be frightened of you?" she gathered her dress up so that he could see the dagger stashed in her boot, "I would hope you realize that I have a few more pointed objects than you have."

He did look rather defeated for a moment as he bowed his head, "I suppose I have been foolish. But Dorian has sent me to make sure that your decision is true." He was approaching her again, "And I must know that it is true also."

She dropped her dress, but her eyes still watched him closely, "It is very true. I am done with Mr. Gray."

Basil smiled as he stepped up to her. Slowly he reached out his hand, "Might we shake on the truth of that statement?"

Mina grasped his hand in hers…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The library door flew from its hinges, landing a few feet from where Basil stood; his hand still clasped with Mina's. 

Hyde walked into the room. He was roaring with rage, his muscles pushing against the surface of his skin as he approached Basil. 

Nemo entered next, his sword at the ready, his brow furrowed with anger.

Tom was behind him, guns drawn, his mouth pursed with the weight of the situation at hand.

Skinner was the last to enter.

They all halted just a few feet from Mina and Basil. 

"Give it to me!" Nemo demanded of Basil. Mina looked at Nemo with confusion in her eyes.

Basil backed away from the league members, his hands now buried in his pockets, "I have no idea of what you mean?"

All of a sudden Basil was grabbed and thrown to the floor by invisible hands. Seconds later a stake was pulled from his pocket and handed to Tom. The butt of Tom's rifle was now buried deeper in Basil's hair. 

Nemo pushed past Mina, something dropping out of his pocket as he did so. She leaned down and picked it up. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a note written in Dorian's handwriting. She puzzled it for a second and then retreated into a corner of the room to read it. None of the men were paying attention to her at the moment so that made it easy for her to get away.

She seated herself on a long wooden table and began to read it.

To Whom It May Concern:

There are times in life when you realize that you have done something that would jeopardize your whole reality and crumble the very foundation that you stand on. This is one of those times. 

I am not one for admitting when I am wrong. I haven't done it in centuries, so this is a little condescending to my nature. I have no reason to feel guilt, because guilt has no reason to feel me. I just am. 

Still, I do ponder the exactness of my evil at times. 

Getting to the point…

I have failed and tricked Mina once again. Not by choice as it is my nature to betray. If you were to tell her this she would fully understand. She being the only thing in my life that is worth contemplating. 

She is in great danger. I have, in my own absence of caring, put her life in the hands of my immortal friend, Basil. Or, as Nemo knows him, Lisab. The name Lisab being Basil spelled backwards. That was his ploy to get on this ship, I gained my assess by deceiving dear Mina. 

As you can see I have restored all of your possessions to you in hopes that in your wholeness you can fight off this evil. 

I followed Basil to the library where he means to stake her with a weapon I have provided for his use. This being my mistake. 

There is little time.

Since we have docked, I will be taking myself from this ship and disappearing. I only hope that you men are in time to save my beloved. 

Do not show Mina this letter. It is best that we go our separate ways.

Dorian Gray

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The four men stood around the large table, all of them lost in their own thoughts. They had been betrayed by something that they had all loved very much. 

"The whole time?" is all Tom could muster up as he dropped himself into a chair.

"Seems that way." Jekyll said softly, his eyes filled with some sort of deep despair.

"Was that way." Nemo said gruffly.

"Is that way." Skinner said as he slopped on some grease paint, "That's just the way of the beast."

Tom stood, pushed past Skinner and clomped on down the hallway. The rest of the men just sat there staring at the table. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina pushed the paper under Tom's door and disappeared off the ship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tom pushed open his door, paused and kicked the letter underneath his bed. He knew the handwriting on the front of the paper. He had seen her write his name that way before. 

He laid on his bed for awhile, his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

But curiosity finally won and Tom reached under the bed to grab the letter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The men looked up as Tom entered the room. All the eyes searched him as he seated himself. He didn't say a word as he opened up the letter and began to read it.

To My League Members:

I have no reason to beg your forgiveness for I knew what I was doing from the start. I won't even try to explain why I did it. There is no fairness to immortality, it dies within the centuries. I have nothing to offer you men except my apologies. 

I have to thank you for saving me from Basil. After reading that note you should have let me go to my death. It would have been much deserved. 

I go now. I must reach Quatermain and gain back my mortality. It is the only thing to live for now. 

I truly love each of you.

Mina Harker

Tom put down the letter and eyed each of the other men. No one spoke. The silence was the answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thria came into the upper room, her hands buried in her pockets, "Mr. Gray, the movers would like to know if you mean to take all the portraits that lay in misuse in the tower."

He turned to look at her, "Have you looked at them?"

Thria smoothed the apron she wore, but avoided his eyes, "Yes, and I find them rather…"

"Disturbing." Dorian finished for her.

Thria looked at him, noticing that he didn't look angry, but interested, "There are ten in total?" she almost stammered as he stared at her. Nervously she tied the apron strings tighter to her stomach. A waist that had decreased as she had lost weight over the time that Mr. Gray was gone.

"Descending from flesh to bone." He said in a soft voice, "Just something that I wanted captured in a frame. I could have my painter do one of you."

She stepped back a tad and a light grin danced upon Dorian's lips, "I don't see why you would want a group of paintings that show you withering away to bone. And I would hardly like to see myself that way."

"Yes, I want them." He said and then turned back to his suitcase.

Thria disappeared but came back into the room moments later, "Everything is taken care of."

"Good." Dorian purred without turning to her, "Come here Thria."

She hesitated in the doorway, but when he said it again she obeyed. She found it unsettling that he hadn't turned to her yet. 

"Yes Mr. Gray." She said as she moved nearer to him.

"Closer." He said.

She now stood right beside him. He turned to her, his eyes roving her face.

"Shall I have one of the men come up and gather your suitcases?" she asked as he stared at her. 

"You've been the obedient servant, haven't you?" he said as he stepped closer to her. She moved back.

"I would think." She said softly, but eyed him in confusion. 

"Do you want to kiss me Thria?" he asked, "And I don't mean those kisses you read about in those books of yours."

She took in a deep breath, "It's getting late Mr. Gray, shouldn't we be going?"

"The departure can wait." He purred as he reached forward with one finger, gently pulling her apron string free from its bow. The two strings fell to the sides of her. 

She moved back from him as she pulled the apron over her head, "You'll be angry if the journey is delayed."

He grinned, "Then kiss me so we can delay it no longer."

She looked up into his liquid brown eyes, but puzzled his advances. He moved closer, his hands taking her hands and placing them on his hips. He held them there for a moment as he stared into her eyes. 

"Really Mr. Gray, I am sure this is quite unheard of." She shivered under his touch, "A maid and her master? What would people think?"

"I hardly would call myself your master." He said, now leaning in on her.

She found her hands grasping onto his waist as he kissed her gently. 

Then he opened his mouth and she opened hers. They kissed hungrily, her fingers digging into his back as his hands slid up underneath her skull. 

She winced with the uncontrollable want that was now pulsing through her.

The kiss was so hungry that it startled Thria, causing her to pull away. She brushed at her lips with her hand, thinking he had put spit all over her chin. It wasn't such a bad thing, but it was a bit too much for her. She had seen him get rough with women before and it usually started like this. 

She brought her hand from her lip, now puzzling the crimson stain on her palm. 

"Blood?" she asked and then she realized that Dorian had blood staining his lips. 

She moved further away from him.

"You can thank Mina for that, dear Thria. Seems she has bitten me one too many times." He licked the blood from his lips and grinned at her, "How about another kiss?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina paused in front of the large home, her own voice pounding in her ears to leave this place. It wasn't right to be here. To see this man who was dead but not dead. 

She knocked on the door. No one answered. 

The streets behind her were bare. No one would see her if she were to break in. 

She tried the doorknob and was relieved that it wasn't locked. In she walked.

The only sound in the home was the ticking of a clock. 

She ignored it as she made her way up the stairs, through a long hallway and up another flight of steps. 

What she came upon startled her so much that she was sure she would loose her balance and fall right back down the stairs behind her. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thria felt her back hit the mattress of Dorian's bed. She moved to pull herself back against the headboard, but Dorian pounced on her before she could do anything. She screamed as his hands pinned her to the covers, her legs pinned together by his knees. 

His black hair fell into her face as he kissed her lips again. 

As his nose slid past her nose, their lips parted for a second, Thria pursed her lips tightly together.

He stopped, his eyes staring at her lips that seemed to be disappearing into her mouth. He grinned, kissed her nose lightly and pulled back from her. 

"Open your mouth, Thria." He said as she closed her eyes, digging her head back into the pillows, "I really don't think you want me to open it for you." He said darkly.

She pulled hard at her bound wrists, but his hands just dug in deeper. She pushed at his knees with all the strength in her thighs, but his legs didn't move an inch. 

Finally, exhausted, she laid still, her body shivering with fright and excitement. She didn't want to open her mouth for fear that he would smell the blood that was still trickling down her throat. Her tongue throbbed against the roof of her mouth as she tried to stop the bleeding. 

He moved slightly, "Are there any vampires in those books, Thria?" he tightened his grasp as she moved up against him again, "Those books that you keep on your nightstand."

"No." she said with trembling lips. 

He had his mouth covering her mouth within seconds, his goatee grinding into her sensitive skin. She moaned and squirmed beneath him.

Finally as she began to sob into his mouth, she felt him pull away, but it wasn't long before his wet mouth was at her neck. She tried not to shiver under the touch of his lips against her skin.

She opened her eyes only to see his hair laid over her face like a veil of black threads. And that hair, that thick mass that lay clinging to her nostrils, smelled of ancient times. The smell reminded her of an old book with yellowed pages. 

She cried out as his hands burrowed into her flesh. 

"I know nothing of vampires." She said softly as she shook her head, "Nothing."

"You will now." He said against her skin.

Seconds later, as she lay there pinned to the bed, his lower body nearly grinding her into the mattress, she moaned and pushed up against him. 

His chest fell against her chest, causing her to cry out in terror. He was now nearly lying on her, his mouth sucking at the flesh on her neck.

The sound she made when he finally punctured her vein, could hardly be classified as a sound. It was merely a whimper from somewhere deep in her throat. It seemed to get lost in the tangle of black hair that still lay over her lips. 

In one last attempt, she pressed up against him, only to find that he was extremely aroused by what he was doing to her. She gasped lightly and fell back to the bed, his weight still pressed into her. 

She began to whisper prayers.

Finally, her hands were freed from his grasp as he buried them in her hair and pulled her neck tighter to his mouth. 

She moaned in pain, but groaned from the pleasure. 

If she died tonight, God would surely send her to hell.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mina moaned against her hand that now lay gripping her mouth. Her eyes showed her disbelief as she neared the bed. 

She couldn't say anything as she watched him draining the life out of Thria. Slowly she backed away. She meant to leave, but at the bottom of the steps she stopped. This was her monster.

She hesitated on the last step.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dorian pulled his fangs from the throbbing neck, kissed Thria's dry lips and moved off the bed. He was fully satisfied now. 

He pulled the bedspread over Thria. Two men came up the stairs and took his suitcases. He told them to send up one more man to get Thria. He knew he couldn't leave her there. Not in the condition that she was in.

A large man came up and threw Thria over his shoulder and exited the room. 

Dorian gave the room one more look and then he turned toward the door to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina pushed Thria over to the other side of the carriage and seated herself. She had to position the woman so that she was seated with her face pressed against the window curtain. 

When Dorian entered the carriage he paused to look at Mina and then he seated himself. He looked unbelievably attractive with his glowing skin and freshly washed face. 

He pushed himself into the seat, crossed his long legs and then looked at her, "You read the letter?"

She crossed her legs, opened her coat, but didn't speak. Her hand was now out to the side pushing Thria's body back against the seat so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"You seemed to have given me a gift before I parted that ship." Dorian said, his eyes cast out the window as the carriage dropped into darkness around a sharp corner, "A gift that I would love to return if I could."

Mina still remained quiet.

Dorian, sensing her unwillingness to speak, looked at her, "Did you get your gift, Mrs. Harker?" he eyed her, "Are you mortal now?"

She pulled off her coat and threw it over Thria, "I'm not. Seems mortality doesn't agree with me, Mr. Gray." 

"So, what do you want?" he said as he drummed his fingers on the cushioned seat, "My apologies?"

She rolled her eyes gently, "Really Dorian, I think we are beyond that."

"Hmmm…" he said as he eyed her beautiful face, "you want me to say more than that. But you know I can't say those words, Mina, I never have. And I never will."

"I'll ask you if you do and that is all." She said as Thria groaned softly.

Dorian's eyes shifted to the window, the moon looking so cold out there in the night sky, "If I say 'I don't' it wouldn't be true." He said softly, but his eyes remained on the darkness outside the window.

Thria moved, now falling against Mina's shoulder.

"That's good enough, I suppose." She said softly as she brushed her lips over Thria's forehead, "God, Dorian, you've given her such a fever." She pushed the woman back over to the other side of the carriage.

"And what have I given you?" he asked as he stared at her.

She slid herself onto his lap, gently kissing his warm mouth, "Nothing."

They kissed deeply, Thria moaning from the seat in front of them. 

"And you want more of nothing?" Dorian asked as their lips parted.

"Much more." She said as she kissed his chin and then his neck and then…

Mina moved back over to the seat with Thria as Dorian stared at her in disbelief. It was the most haunting look that Mina had ever witnessed in her whole eternity. His lips quivered as his breathing began to come in short gasps. A furrow met his well-plucked brow as he looked down at the thing wedged in his chest. Blood was gushing hotly down his light blue vest and over his pants. 

"I made you a vampire, Mr. Gray, so that I could take your life from you. Isn't it funny how things can turn on you." 

He eyed her again, his hand grasping at the wood that was deeply lodged in his chest. When he pulled at it he was sure he felt his rib cage move. 

"I have someone I wish for you to meet. I believe he has some wisdom to bestow upon you." She smiled lightly.

The carriage stopped abruptly and the door was pulled open. There in the street, rain glistening on his coat, stood Basil. He smiled at Mina, pushed Dorian over to the other end of the seat and sat down. 

"Shouldn't make a bargain with the devil, Mr. Gray, for the devils will find you and take the bargain away." Basil said as he grinned at Mina, "Isn't that how it goes, Mina?"

Mina patted the coat closer to Thria's feverish skin, "Yes, Basil, very good."

Dorian was slowly slumping lower in the seat, "Betrayed…" he whispered as he looked at Mina, and then he looked to Basil, "by you?"

"By us." Mina said in a hissed voice, "By those you betrayed."

Dorian slumped to the carriage floor with Mina and Basil staring at him. He, again, pulled at the stake, but it stayed in its place.

The carriage rode on into the rainy night, gently slipping in and out of the moonlight. 

And the last thing that was heard as it disappeared out of view was the dying breath of Mr. Dorian Gray. 


End file.
